A Companion For Life
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: What is it like to live as the pet Lei Fang, what kind of pets for the other DOA characters have? ask the puppy for that question as he embarks upon a trip to the tournaments. R & R please, first chapter is highly disturbing, you have been warned. Wolf
1. Lost And Found

Authors note: OK this fic is a POV from one character ONLY so it will follow him and his time spent with one of the DOA characters. Please, please review any review is better than no review. And also all scenes which are described are disturbing, please do not complain if you are disturb by them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of the characters they belong to Temco/Team ninja  
  
Author Key  
  
^ = flash back  
  
Lost and Found  
  
I'm walking alone along a dark alley way, tired and hungry I continue my search through the alley filled with garbage of black bags and large grey bins.  
  
My eyes look up to find on top of the bin lids sat a few cats glaring at me while I wobble by them "where am I?" I ask myself trying in vain to get a bearing of where I was "where's my sister?" I ask myself. Nothing was clear to me I couldn't think straight and accidentally knocked into a bin, I heard something and felt the bin's contents spill over and cover me in sick green oozing liquid which smells repulsive.  
  
I try to stop breathing in the foul smell but I couldn't do anything but suffocate in its stench, I brought one of my paws up and lick the foul liquid to remove it.  
  
I licked my paw I felt my tiny stomach twist itself in agony of the foul liquid, "its revolting" I told myself nearly throwing up, I steady myself and began to walk away slowly, trying to think of how did I loose my sister and our awful time we had to go through.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sound of the others yelping in terror is all I can hear while my eyes look out of the imprisonment we been confined to, I look back to see my two sisters staring at me. I padded over the prison floor looking down to see its arrange in a the same fashion as the bars, I nudge the youngest sister "we'll be fine" I whispers into her ear, I felt her nuzzle my chest for comfort.  
  
My other sister came over and comfort her younger sisters as well "we'll get out of here" she whispers "they won't separate us" she tells her.  
  
I nod hoping nothing will tear us apart but that single thought brought the grim reaper to our cage "let see which one should I choose?" he asks himself smiling down at us while we look up in terror. His eyes trace over to me and stopped "you will do" he opens the cage door, which is the roof, his hands came nearer to me "please no not me" I thought in terror.  
  
His hand didn't went for me and I felt relieved but heard the yelp of terror from my youngest sister, who he has taken hold of, I turn round to watch her lifted up through the cage while he slams the cage door shut "you'll do nicely" I watch in horror as he take my sister away, to her death.  
  
Me and my sister watch as one of our siblings where been taken away to the large man with a cigarette lit in his mouth "that one looks like a lively one" he comments, the other walk towards him with my youngest sister in his hand.  
  
She's howling in despair "let me go" she barks at him, they didn't seem to understand what we were trying to say "let her go" I shouted.  
  
They just laugh "look at little grey one" he points a big fat finger at me "he's making more racket than the rest of those lousy mutts" the other man laughs "how about we serve him up next, hmm Wai?"  
  
The guy called Wai laughs "no he just got here, let him watch the fun," he took my sister and pin her down with one hand "stop!" I shout.  
  
I watch him tie her legs down to the chopping board "now let see what was the order again?" Wai asks the other man "they want to have it whole except the head" he replies "in that case you're death will be quick and painless."  
  
My sister who weeps in fear "please don't" she cries out but Wai just reach for a blood splattered butcher knife "no! please no!" she screams while I watch "stop it you monsters!" I shout at the top of my lungs.  
  
But that did nothing to stop him, he brought his large knife down onto my sisters neck.  
  
I heard the bone crunching sound of bone break but that didn't kill her outright and she sister howls in agony "should had put more power behind it" Wai mutters annoyed that he didn't kill my sister out right.  
  
My sisters blood is seeping out of the neck "shut up" Wai shouts. He heaves the butcher knife up and brings it crashing down on her tail severing it off while she cries out in more pain "you monster!" I shout unable to believe at the cruelty been shown to me to my own sister.  
  
Wai brought the butcher knife down again on her neck and I watch in horror as her head rolls freely from her body.  
  
The head rolls off the butchers table and onto the floor, it comes to a rest and the head stare up at me and my sister with those dead blue eyes "that's much better" Wai comments while he threw the cigarette away.  
  
I just stare at the body of my now dead youngest sister and look towards Wai who began opening up my little sisters body with a small sharp knife "that monster..." I manage to say horrified at the brutal death of my sister.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I whimper at the memory.  
  
I forget that it happen and refocus my battered mind on the task of finding my remaining sister, praying she still alive.  
  
"Look at the mutt" I heard from the voices above me.  
  
I look up to see some big man wearing a black vest like jacket staring at me with a scar across his cheek "miserable looking mutt don't you think?"  
  
The man that stare at me pulls out a small metallic object "well I say we just gut him for supper" I saw the man is holding a knife and I backed away scared "look at him, what a wimp."  
  
I watch my sight become clouded with even more of them, each one looking rougher than the last "well we might as well have some fun with him" another came up and kneels down "this mutt could use a few senses been knocked into him what do you say?"  
  
I didn't know what happened next when something hit me in the face.  
  
I felt myself flying in the air and my head hit something hard.  
  
I slump onto the ground down hurt "that mutt sure flies far don't you think?" one of the ass before they all burst into laughter.  
  
I want to fight back at them.  
  
But I'm weak and small compare to them and small "please someone help me" I pray watching them lash a chain at my small body causing fresh pain to course through me.  
  
"We'll just whip this mutt before our meal" one of them tells the others while another kicks me like some ball.  
  
I felt the wind rush pass me once more before I hit the hard pavement.  
  
I rolled a few times and came to a stop, my body felt shattered and the pain was nearly unbearable.  
  
At that moment I didn't bothered to give a yelp.  
  
I just wanted it to end so I may see my sister again "look at him lying on the floor pretending to be dead" one of them muse walking up with a knife.  
  
I watch him with dread as he approach me "we'll just cut him open and hear him scream" he tells the others. He looks very hungry at me "then we eat him" I watch him close the gap between me and that dread knife of his slowly.  
  
I watch someone step over me, I only caught the sight of a red dress with what seems to be a picture of a rising dragon from the clouds of gold sown into the dress.  
  
I look up to see her hair braid into two what appears pig tails "leave him alone" I heard her elegant voice shout at the men.  
  
One of them gave a whistle "whoa talk about hot chick" one of the shouts while another smiles "think you can beat us little girl?" the others just laughs "we'll see who will be laughing" she tells them "oh a big mouth hmm?" one of them asks.  
  
She gave a confident smile "you're just a bunch of pathetic losers" she taunts "you have a big mouth girly" one of them barks back angered by the remark she made "oh did I made the poor dogs here angry hmmm?" she asks all innocent "bitch" one of the roars.  
  
He ran straight at her.  
  
She simply turns round and brought her foot up smashing those elegant legs of hers into the mans jaw.  
  
He falls backwards stunned from the blow, the others look stunned "you...you... bitch!" another roars and three leapt at her leaving to watch.  
  
She took a step forward and punch outwards with her two hands with her hands open palmed into one of them. I watch him get propelled off his feet while another finds her ducking left and comes up smiling "that's not nice" she tells him and kicks him in the chest sending him back.  
  
He went flying into the first man hearing him get crushed by the man that came down on top of him, hard.  
  
The last watch in dismay "want some more?" she asks.  
  
He didn't say another word and ran away with the rest of the gang "cowards" she whispers.  
  
Her attention finally turns towards me still slumped on the ground "you poor thing" she kneels down and I stare up into her soft brown eyes.  
  
She reaches out and stroke me with those elegant hands across my dirty fur "is she an angel?" I ask myself before I drift into a deep sleep.  
  
Authors note: this is short and will continue but I need reviews to continue, so please review!! 


	2. First Brave Steps

_Authors note: _

_Seems this idea was not a bad one after all, anyway to put things straight I'm going to do a few tweaking here which is allowing the puppy see in full colour since it helps me and it helps you guys in reading what it is._

_If you want to make comments against or about the fic be my guess I'm not picky and to clear this up this fic will expand from the prospective of the puppy during his time with Lei from the second and third tournament, I may also include the beach ball time period as well if I feel like it, but for now its about trying to update this.(and my other fics as a matter of fact.)_

_Oh yes I need you reviewers help!_

_Ok I going to have pets for ALL DOA characters (even the one in DOA3) but I need some help on two people on what type of pet they may have._

_Bass?_

_Hayate?_

_Oh yes is the animal Zack was talking to (in a cut scene in DOA2) a gofer?_

_Don't worry no cruelty to animals will be shown since it would get anyone who read it after my neck before I can say "I didn't do it."_

_First Brave Steps_

_I can feel my body slowly, something I rather forget, and pain lace through my mind threatening to send me back into the darkness "he's waking" I heard someone's voice from some far away place._

_I slowly lift my eye lids to see where I' am, but the light that shines into my eye made me whimper as I shut my eyes, I remain still for a moment letting the pain slowly seep away so I could gather more strength._

_I felt something brush my back making me curious as to who is stroking me, compel by the urge to see I open my eyes bit by bit letting my eyes adjust to the light, slowly I look round to see I'm on some sort of high platform which I recall is a table, I stare up to find someone in white looking at me with a kind smile._

_I turn to find someone else standing on the other side smiling warmly, "You're awake, that's good," I stare at her for a moment and recall she's the one who saved me from my torture by the hands of the people in the alley way, I still felt unsafe around these people and wanted nothing but distance away from them._

_I try to stand but the only thing I succeed to do is collapsing on the shiny table, I can't help but whimper from the pain, "He'll need a lot of rest and care," the man in white said, "Thank you doctor Wu" spoke the soft voice of the other, "no problem Miss Lei" the man replies._

_I stare up, "Could he have a family?" she asks the man in white, I watch him frown "unlikely" he replies, while they talking I painfully stood up and took one step away from them, the first step was the most painful step I have ever felt in my entire life, but I struggle on._

_I reach the end and look over to find I'm too high for me to land, I try to move away from the edge but my legs gave way, I helplessly toppled over the edge as I stare down at the ground, I close my eyes not wanting to see the floor when I hit my head on it._

_I felt something underneath me, my side can feel that whatever it is its soft and warm, I open my eyes to find that the one called Miss Lei has her hand underneath me "you could had injured yourself," she whispers relief crossing her face._

_I can't help but feel some warmth of such kindness been shown to me "he's been abused too much to suggest any owner would want him back," the man in white coat walk over towards me holding a long thin object that looks like its partly made of glass._

_I felt fear grip me and give me new strength as I struggle away from him, but the hands clasp on me "don't move," she soothingly whispers into my ear, but this did not stop me from struggling. _

_She sighs "please doctor I think it would be best to leave the injection another day," I stop my struggling hoping that whatever the man was about to do wasn't going to happen, "I don't think he likes the needle" finally I knew the name of the object._

_The man in white shakes his head, "its best if he receive the injection today or else he might fall ill," I struggle even more "I don't care I don't want that needle to come anywhere near me," but it was no use to struggle in her arms._

_I had no choice but to seek shelter within her arms, I close shut my eyes hoping nothing will happen and bury my head into her arms feeling such warmth comforted me._

_I felt some kind of prick on my back but that was barely noticeable since I was shaking in fear of feeling a more greater feeling of the needle been pushed into me, "Done" I heard the voice of the man in white, I turn round to find him placing the needle down "that wasn't so bad" I heard the whisper of the girl so close to my ear I could feel her breath on me._

_I can't help but feel safe from all danger within her arms, her arm arms made me remember a time when I was with my mother, the memory was distant and distorted but I remember been happy to have been able to snuggle up to her for comfort and protection._

_I heard a soft soothing sound and look up to find her laughing "you're so cuddly" she tells me, the man in white returns looking at me, "he can leave now," I can't help but fear his eyes, even though they kind and I feel he is a nice person but I still felt unsafe with him._

_He looks up and smiles "you should make sure he don't get out of your sight" The girl looks up "thank you" she turns ready to leave "I suggest you take him in a box of some sort or else he's going to be very frighten when you walk out into the street."_

_Lei turns round "oh silly me," she replies with an angelic smile that dazzles me, she walks back to the table while the man bring outs a large box with holes in the side._

_I wonder what was it for when I'm raise by the girl and place within a box, I look round wondering why are they confining me within the box, I try to jump out but she reassures me with strokes and a whisper "don't worry you'll be fine just be brave for a little longer," my feelings of for the girl turns to love of her been so caring._

_I sat down and look up obediently, "good boy" she whispers again making me feel warm inside me, then they close the top part, I felt panic of having to stay where I' am within the dark, but her words kept me strong and I didn't move._

_I felt the confinement I'm in suddenly shift causing me alarm, "Don't worry" I heard the voice of the girl whisper into the slit of the box at the top, I settle down again, I saw light piece the darkness within my confinement "this little hole should give him enough air until you reach home" I heard the voice of the man tells the girl "it also serves him as a window for him to look out" the girl adds followed by a giggle._

* * *

_And so began my little journey as I look out of the hole through the hole, the girl walk out of the door and my nose picks up many smells that nearly overwhelms me, I saw other animals waiting._

_Then my confinement is settled down next to a cage to a bird with sky blue feathers, I saw the girl walk to a small hole in the wall and someone began talking to her, "hey kiddo how do you feel?" I heard the chirp of a bird in a cage, I back away afraid "don't worry kid we're not here to bite each other apart" came a deep and powerful bark._

_I look out to see a ancient hound staring at me with those ancient eyes, I quickly look away "I'm... sorry" I manage to choke out, "for what?" asks the ancient hound, I quietly said "for been so impolite to someone older than me" I reply._

_I heard laughter by many other animals "you must had a gentedog (animal talk may appear as I make them up) of a father youngster" the hound replies. _

_I felt glum at what he said "is something wrong?" I felt tear of sadness wanting to run down my cheek, I pluck up courage as the girl said and told him "my mother told me my father was run over by something called a car."_

_No one spoke "I'm sorry" came the old hounds apology, I sigh, "it was a long time ago, my mum didn't told me how long ago because she disappeared one day," I felt the other animals gave me sympathy._

_I felt another part of me hating that I'm receiving the sympathy when I should be blamed for losing my sister while we escaped, but the memory of the escape scared me to even think about, I knew that the memory of my youngest sister will forever haunt me of my failure to protect her._

_I felt the box been lifted "well I hope you have a safe and nice journey with Lei fang" the old hound said, I felt the box been lifted "sorry for taking so long," she whispers into the box, I didn't reply but memorize her name, Lei fang, _

_

* * *

_

_I paid attention while I look out of the hole of seeing so many people, I felt relief that I'm inside the box so they won't hurt me, I felt guilty because I know I'm light but Lei Fang didn't look like she could carry me for too long, I just wish I could repay her kindness._

_What I saw next made me jump, something flash pass in front of my little hole, "hey don't jump in there" I heard her firmly spoke making me stop my actions, I heard the voice of other people "sorry," I heard her apologise making me feel even more guilty for getting her in trouble._

_Soon she sits down, she opens the box and peers down at me, "bored?" she asks me, I didn't know what to do but her hands curls round under me and lifts me up, I'm only inches away from her face "you're so adorable I can't believe that someone would had wanted to kill you just to eat you."_

_She close the box and lets me settle on top, I felt the top is been pressing down with my body weight "scared?" she asks giving one of her angelic smile which will forever remain within my memories, I couldn't but help nuzzling the tip of my nose onto her nose "been bold are we?"_

_I felt one hand grab me and pulls me closer to her as her other hand tickles my stomach casing me to wiggle in her arms "you like that?" she asks, I couldn't but help but agree that I like how she stroked me, the soothing touch was causing me wanting more of her touch._

_I look round to see other passengers staring at me, once little boy stare at me "a puppy" the boy calls out, I didn't know what to do but stare at him, Lei laughs while she held me "want to hold him?" she asks._

_The boy walks over but an older woman caught his arm, "he may be dangerous!" She tells the boy sternly, the boy look hesitant, "don't' worry he's practically harmless," the boy look hesitant but walks slowly to Lei, she held me out to the boy._

_The boy took hold of me and stares at me, I felt fear for a moment but when I stare into the boys eyes I saw the mirror of my fear in the boys eyes, I felt some kind of connection with the boy of how he felt, I licked his hand hearing him laugh "that tickles," he tells me._

_The older woman seems to scowl the boy but beside that didn't protest._

* * *

_I lay on the boys lap lazily while he pets me, he sat next to Lei who smiles at me._

_She looks up and a look of alarm cross her face "oops we nearly missed our stop" she calls out pressing a black line above her head, I hear the sound of something ringing, she quickly scoops me up into her arms "come along we have to get off or else mums going to complain why I'm late."_

_From the sound of her voice I could hear some distress, she place me back into the box and shut the top once more, I stare out through the hole and watch her step off whatever we were on, I stare out into the open ground seeing a few large boxes of something called buildings from what I heard from the boy._

_She shifts a little and we begin to travel down the road, people greeted Lei as she went by, time didn't seem to matter to me as long as Lei is around I feel safe from all dangers._

_I yawn "oh you're tired? Have nap I'll wake you up before we get home." I drift off to sleep._

* * *

_I slowly awaken when I heard her voice "wake up," I heard her, I open my eyes to see Lei sitting down on something made of white, I lay on a soft white object, she giggles "welcome home Foon" I heard her say my new name._

_Foon Wind_


	3. Puppy Experience

_Authors note: come on pleas review people, because I don't know how this fic is going,_

_Anyway thanks to Kurmoi and Nashi-chan for keeping reviewing this fic I appreciate it, honestly._

_I'll place a few Cantonese words since it will give it a more... Chinese feeling where they are that is, don't worry explanation is included of what they mean at the end of this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA character but I do own the puppy, any questions?_

_**Puppy Experience**_

_I sat on a basket while in the garden Lei practice, I watch her move gracefully with a sense of power in her movement, she once told me that the things she doing is for self defence, the style of this self defence she practice is called Tai Chi. _

_I didn't know much what is self defence is but I quickly understood that's how come she can beat the men in the alley way when she found me, I'm grateful to have her protect me but more happy to live wit her._

_I pounce out of my basket and sat on the grass, she seem so concentrated I didn't wanted to disturb her, I remember once did and she played with me for hours, I tired out but Lei wanted to play so I played a bit more until I couldn't move. _

_She tells me that if I was to disturb her during Tai Chi she'll be in a state called hyper, I don't understood what she meant hyper, so she needs to calm down or else she'll play with me until I'm so tired and have to be dragged around._

"_She probably doesn't know I'm here," I thought watching her begin the step called "grasp the sparrows tail," I'm content with Lei playing with me when she feels like it, "which is quite often," I thought happily wagging my tail in expectation of when she finish._

_

* * *

__I couldn't believe that two weeks has passed since my ordeal in the alley way, now I live with Lei and her family, they had let Lei to have me, I couldn't believe my joy at knowing that now I belong to Lei so in gratitude to Lei I promised I'll obey her every order._

_And of course play with her as much as possible._

_Every night she tucked me into my basket whispering words to soothe me while she climbs into her own bed staring at me with amusement._

_I look up and stare back "jor tor Foon" she tells me before settling to sleep I watch for a moment before drifting off into a soundless sleep with Lei nearby._

_The second day of been Lei's pet she took out for a walk so I can explore the area, I found some interesting spots to hide from Lei when we play hide and seek, but the river smells awful, Lei told me it's because of the pollution of the years that had been washed down the river._

_I didn't understand other than the smell was so bad I didn't even go near it ever again._

_One day I heard Lei mum shouted up to Lei, "it's Monday morning young lady get change or else you're going to miss your bus," I yawned and open my eyes to see Lei still in bed._

_I jumped out of my basket and stretched myself, I walk out of the room and to the stairs, I slowly hop from one step to the next, I heard running foot steps and turn to see Lei running upstairs around in a night shirt, "Pok Guy!" she shouts running to the bath room, the next moment I see Lei running back to her room in nothing but a white panty._

_I came down and look up to Lei's mum who greeted me with a smile, "Lei's always forgetful of the time," I smile while we heard Lei shouted, "Where is it!" Lei mum shook her head, "she's so disorganized," she turns to the kitchen, I follow feeling hungry._

_Lei mum place a small round red bowel for me filled with juicy meat, "now don't come to me for more," I didn't complain and tucked into my meal, chewing on the juicy meat while I look round to see Lei run pass, nearly treading on me, to her mum wearing a neat and tidy school uniform._

_She wore a red jumper with some kind of cloth thing that run round her hip, she told it's a skirt but I wondered what was the point of wearing such a flimsy thing? _

_I focus back on my meal when a plastic cup dropped next to me, I jump away scared more objects may rain down on me, "sorry Foon," I heard Lei apologise._

_I look up to see her holding a container full of water while she bent down to get the cup, "Lei how many times did I told you not to rush around, people can get hurt," Lei nodded, "sorry mum but I totally forgot to pack my bags," _

_Lei disappeared into the living room while I went back to eating my meal wanting no more disturbances, "Unless Lei wanted to play with me," I thought, devouring the food quicker._

_Just after I finish my meal I sat down to let the food in my tummy slowly settle down, five minutes later I got up and began to walk round trying to find Lei, I went to the front door to see Lei running out giving her mum a quick good bye before disappearing out of the door._

_I ran after her, I heard Lei mum shout "hey wait," but I was already out of the door chasing Lei._

_She ran quite fast but I was able to keep an even pace watching her look to the road once in a while, "I can't be late," I heard her nearly shout in urgency, then I saw a large moving object, "damn the bus is here," she shouts._

_She sprinted faster, I saw other people waiting for the bus, and people began board it, "dung junar!" I heard Lei shouts; the bus is moving when Lei hops on._

_I stopped at the bus stop staring at the bus, I thought of running after the bus, "no point little one you'll never catch up with it," I turn to see an old man staring at me, his brown skin looks weathered while he wore a grey shirt with a pair of grey trousers (my granddad wear this outfit all the time!), "so you're Foon I presume?" I didn't move unsure what this man intention is._

_He smiles, "well you'll have to wait a few hours if you're going to wait here for your master," I thought of how long is an hour and dread the feeling of boredom, "well then I suggest you follow me little fella to my home and wait for you master," I look up sizing up the look of whether I should trust him._

_I stare at his eyes and felt some kind of comfort, he walks down the road, and I hesitate for a moment but soon ran after him._

_He walked for a few minutes before turning in to a old building, I entered but stopped when I smelled the scent of another dog, I look round worried that I might be intruding. _

_The old man looks back "don't worry little one my own pet passed away long ago," upon hearing his words I felt a little relived, but at the same time I felt sadness for the old man._

_He opens the door and I hop in to see the room is lit up, I look round to see a picture, I remembered seeing one of these pictures in Lei's home and they call the person in the picture the Buddha. _

_The picture hanging from a wall to my left while the sink sat on my right, I sniffed the air to smell food and other smells, "you are a curious little puppy."_

_I stare up to the old man and watch him walk through to another room with two iron doors on the far side that leads outside of the house, the windows are barred by net like windows designed to keep mosquitoes out, that's what Lei told me._

_I follow behind the old man curious as to what lay in the room._

_The old man sat on a seat while I wonder in, I stare up to the shelves to see photos of the old man, in one he is standing with another old man, while in another he stood next to a dog that look as old as him._

_I sat in front of the old man wondering who is the one in the picture, "you know I better call your owner to tell them you're here," he tells me standing up, he walks slowly to the phone, I sat there and watched him dial a number._

_He then waited, "Wai Mr's Lei I have your puppy Foon here."   
_

_I could hear the voice in the phone sounded worried, "no he was running after your daughter," I waited for a moment, "well he look like he is going to wait for her until she finish school," he listened for a moment, "I suggest you let him stay at my place, I'll let him out once Lei comes back."_

_I wait for a moment, "hor then," he smiles to me, "he won't be any trouble, OK then bye, bye," he looks down at me and smile's "well little one your owner seems fine with you staying here," I sat there unsure what he meant, he chuckles "just stay here, I'll tell you when Lei is back."_

_I agreed with him silently and lay on a rug nearby, I soon fell into a deep sleep._

_

* * *

__I dreamt of Lei holding me while she plays with me, cuddling me with warmth._

_All of a sudden she drops me, I look up but found that Lei wasn't there, standing in front of me is Wai smiling cruelly, in one hand he held the murderous blade he killed my youngest sister, in the other is my remaining sister "let me go!" I heard her howl, Wai smiles "NO!" I howl._

_He swiftly brought the knife up and severe my remaining sisters head, the body flop to the floor, I look in horror while he toss the head of my now dead sister away, "now it's your turn," he took a step towards me._

_I felt rage and leapt at his feet, I felt my teeth tear into his foot, as he howls in anger, "you little mutt!" I look up to see the blade come down and split my little body in two._

* * *

_I wake up looking round scared, the first thing I noticed is the old man looking at me curiously, "well my little friend I was going to wake you up," he stands up, "it's five in the after noon, better hurry if you want to see your owner," I didn't need to be told twice._

_Before the old man knew it I'm already out of the door running to the bus stop._

_In the distance I saw Lei stepping off the bus on the other side of the road, seeing no cars nearby I ran across the road, I ran round her legs scaring her, she fell back "ow" she whimpers._

_I stop to see her look at me, I felt so bad for making her fall, I quickly ran to her side and push with my nose against her hand to help her up, "that was a naughty thing to do Foon."_

_I look down afraid Lei would leave me because I was bad, but the dream had scared me and I needed to seek the comfort of Lei "I guess I'm selfish "I told myself._

_I felt a hand stroke my back, "but then again you're my curious little puppy," I look up flickering my ears up while my tail wags in joy that she wasn't angry, "but next time warn me before you run round my feet, OK."_

_I nuzzle her hand in acknowledgement, "this little fella was jumpy to see you again Fang," Lei looks up to the old man who had let me stayed in his house, "oh Mr Law," she said looking up, the old man chuckles "I see he's very much attached to you," Lei stood up and dusted the dirt off her skirt._

_Mr Law turns away, "I suggest you buy him a collar, if he get lost they'll know whose his owner," Lei nods "thanks Mr Law." She calls out, he stopped and turns round, "oh yes he seemed very scared when he woke up from his nap, something may be bothering him."_

_Lei looks down at me worried, "it could do with his previous home," Mr Law looks thoughtful, "it's possible," he said "but then again it could be a one off nightmare," Lei smiles, "yeah he's a cute puppy so he probably dreamt of my mums cats chasing him," Mr Law chuckles, "you may be right."_

_I felt embarrassed that they laughing at me, I hid behind Lei's foot "oh he's embarrassed" Lei said cutely, Mr Law shook his head "he's like you always hiding if you're embarrassed, like the time you fell into the knee high river," Lei turns away blushing crimson._

_Mr Law shook his head and left us to walk home together. _

_The next day I received a collar, but the collar smelled very musty and old, I soon learned the collar is a gift from Mr Law to me, he told me that I remind him of his own dog which passed away months ago, I listen to his story with respect._

* * *

_I watch her finish her Tai Chi, slowly lowering her hands while her eyes are closed to complete the form, she smiles and opens her eyes, "so how was that Foon?" she asks me._

_Seeing her smile I ran to her side barking my approval that she did well, "oh I did well hmm?" I nuzzle her foot "you're always wanting to play a game" she knelt down and picks me up, carrying me back inside in her arms, "hungry?" she asks me._

_I wasn't really hungry so I nuzzle her cheek, "oh so you're still stuffed from that Lei Special?" I stare at her with, "I'll take that as a yes then" she tells me giggling._

_I remember her meal she gave me, it contain one steak cooked with some fish and some dog food, she mixed it up, I ate the whole bowel but couldn't move afterwards._

_She brought me to the table and settles me down, she sat back on the sofa, "the tournament is only a month away" Lei said staring up to the ceiling, I wonder what this tournament was._

_She been practicing her Tai Chi more than usual and seem to be fired up about something, she looks at me and smiles "at least I'll have company this time," I didn't know what she meant by that until she said "because you're coming with me."_

_I understood that moment that Lei may be going away but she's taking me with her, I jump from the table and land in her lap, she giggles "oh you're excited as well?" she asks me._

_I was excited to go but I was glad to have lei chosen me to go with her, I did like Lei's family but I loved Lei the best of all, she stroke my back making me raise my back so she could stroke it more._

_Her hand cups me up and brought me to rest on her shoulder, I kept my balance while she brought a piece of paper she called a photo, "I never showed you who was in the tournament," Lei tells me._

_I watch her bring up the photo, in the photo is Lei wearing the red Chinese dress she wore when she saved me, but there was another three other people in the photo beside Lei._

_One of them has short blonde hair, sporting two blue eyes wearing a brown kind of coat with a red shirt underneath, she wore a pair of blue jeans while her hand is held high in some kind of wave, I knew the clothes name because lei told me._

_The next person standing next to Lei is a woman with long blonde hair tied with a large blue bow, with a whitish skin staring with two emerald eyes, she wore a white dress which looks similar to Lei but is more of a skirt, her arms are crossed across herself giving her a elegant look._

_The third wore a pink top which seem to be hugging her body, she wore a red pattern short skirt, she sports two auburn eyes that match her copper hair, she seem to be fiddling with her hair where a yellow bow tie to it._

_I notice Lei hand when she tickles my tummy, "this is Tina," she points to the first short hair blonde "this is Helena" she points to the second, "this is Kasumi," she points to the last one._

_I stare at them, two of them seem to be happy but the last one, called Kasumi, look distracted, Lei notice me staring at Kasumi, "wondering about why she looks worried?" she asks me._

_I look up to her to answer her question, she sighs, "I don't know she's shy of everyone in the tournament, she's nice girl because she kept apologising everything even if it wasn't her fault."_

_She stares at me, "but they my friends, you'll get to meet them in person in a months time, OK" I look at Lei wondering what will happen, but I never had the time to think when Lei tickles my stomach, I just licked her finger._

* * *

_A month later I'm in the wired cage with Lei in a large place called an airport, Lei had placed a blanket over the cage but left a small slit so I can see through, I saw many people walking by, each one different from the last person, my nose could pick up many different smells I never smelt before._

_I heard Lei talking someone "is it alright if I take my Puppy with me onto the plane?" I heard the other voice, a woman, say, "sorry but he has to be held in the cargo hold," I don't know what is a cargo hold but I know that I'll be separated from Lei, I whimper loud "I'm sorry could you hold a moment," Lei said._

_She place the cage down and pull back the blanket to stare at me, "I'm sorry but you'll have to sit in the cargo hold," I stare up with pleading eyes, she stare at me for a moment and sighs, she replace the blanket, "is there anyway I can bring him into the passenger cabinet?" she asks._

_The other voice sighs, "I'm sorry but it's against the law," I whimper again not wanting to be parted with Lei, "but if I do he'll just howl in the cargo hold throughout the journey," Lei protest, the other woman sighs, "hold a moment." I heard her say._

_Nothing was said for a few moments, "My supervisor has been informed of this and has agreed to let you off," I smiled "thanks," Lei replies happily._

* * *

_An hour later of constant walking I watch Lei hand me over to someone, "don't hurt him OK," she said while she stepped through some white box shaped door, the blanket is pulled off and I stare up to a man with cold eyes, I felt fear and back away from him._

_He open the cage "come here," he said but I move further and further away from him, "come on Foon we only need you to come out that's all," I heard Lei tell me, I obediently walk to the mans hand and let him pull me out, he place me on a tray for a moment, "do you really need to x-ray him?" Lei ask._

_The man nods, "we need to ensure he isn't carrying any metallic inside him," I look out to Lei before some flaps of black turned the space round me dark, I panic and was ready to jump off but I pass through another flap and find Lei staring at me, "he's clean, I'm sorry for subjecting him to this but it was rather sudden that you bring a pet."_

_Lei nods, "I forgot to mention I'm bringing him along," Lei open her arms, I quickly jump into her arms and bury my head into her arms wanting to seek comfort, "if it wasn't for the fact that you were participating in the Dead Or Alive Tournament you would had been turned away."_

_Lei smiles, "good thing isn't it Foon?" I just lick her cheek in thanks of taking me with her, "heh he's a cute little puppy like that guy that came through here," Lei looks up surprised, "there was another guy with a puppy as well, nearly punched me when I told him I had to put his puppy into the X-ray scanner."_

_I look round wanting to know more, "anyway I better stop chatting and let you go to you gate," Lei place me back into the cage, "yeah, thanks anyway," she walks off, "since we in now I don't think you'll need a blanket to cover you up," I bark my agreement, "now for some serious shopping for my friends when I see them."_

_I knew Lei loves to shop and so I didn't protest, but I did scratch at my cage "what is it?" she asks me, I scratch the cage a bit more and she knew what's wrong "oh you need the loo right?" I bark that she's right, "OK since I need the loo as well."_

* * *

_Soon I'm settled in my cage next to Lei, I look round to find lots of people sat in similar chairs as mine, I wondered was this a bus, I look out of the small window to see some large white thing stick away from our bus, "this is your first time flying Foon so enjoy yourself."_

_I didn't know what she meant but waited, I heard a low beep and a voice, I look round wondering where is the voice coming from, "ladies and gentleman thank you for choosing Catholic pacific we'll be heading out of Hong Kong and Landing at Japan at half past three in the after noon, so enjoy your flight."_

_Lei smiles, "we'll be heading off to the tournament soon Foon," she tells me, I sat down, I felt my cage move, I panic but Lei smiles "don't worry you'll be fine while I'm here," I calmed down and stay still trying to quell my own fears, I look outside to see the plane slowly move away from the building._

_A few minutes pass while the bus moves round, I heard whining of something behind us, I wondered what was it when the whole bus lunge forward, I was going to whimper but didn't made a sound as Lei told me, I felt my body been pressed back into the cage._

_Then the feeling that my stomach is been pushed down made me look out to see the sky, but I didn't see the ground which alarmed me, I was terrified but I stare down at the colourful lights that was the street lights, I stare in wonder at the beauty, they disappear slowly when something grey clouded the window._

_I knew that now we at the point of no return, so I helplessly sat down, and waited for the feeling of my stomach been pushed down slowly decreases, I look over to Lei worried what may happen next, she smiles, when a beep went off, "so enjoyed your first take off foon?" she asks me._

_I sat down in my cage scared of the next thing that may happen, to my dismay the whole bus shook violently for a few moments, I'm tossed around in my cage, my head hits the top of the cage before I'm slammed into the side of my cage, the shaking stopped and I fell to the floor of my cage, hurt._

_I felt a hand brought me out, "they really should make the cage for flying puppies as well," I whimper snuggling into her arms for comfort, she laughs, "at least you experience your first turbulence in the air as well, isn't that great?" she asks hugging me tightly, "not if you're been tossed in a cage like a rag doll," I thought but didn't complain while Lei held me tight to her._

_And so began our journey to the Dead or Alive tournament, and my first adventure with Lei._

_Authors note: I know too sweet but hey this is looking from a puppy's point of view, I'll turn up the heat in a later chapter but for now I'll let the puppy roll around a bit more. (watch the puppy rolls around towards a hungry lion) ummm hold a moment (runs off, sound of cracking whips is heard and chairs been smashed...)_

_Wai hello_

_jor tor good night_

_Pok Guy (... I'm afraid this is not to be said since it's a rude word....)_

_dung junar wait_

_hor yes_


	4. First Impression

Authors note: back with the puppy again, now lets answer those question shall we?

Razzbairee: OK OK I'll get someone to read it just don't bite my head off OK.

Kurmoi: sorry no Ryu yet… I promise he'll appear at the end where I'll end and pick up in the next chapter, promise on the life of Ryu and his fan girls.

Nashi-Chan: well she would wear the puppy out because I gave her a tray of blue berry muffins (Lei is bouncing in the back ground chasing Foon) see.

First Impression

I sat on Lei's lap, sleeping, while the flying bus flew through the clouds. I had been worried that we might drop, but Lei, petting my back, made all those fears go away. I slept, soundly, in her lap until I heard a lady speak, "Miss, what would you like to eat?" I yawned and stretched myself.

I looked around to see a woman with black hair, tied into a high pony tail, and brown eyes staring at me. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt with a small badge of words 'Catholic Pacific' in green, a black skirt, and a small scarf of green tied around the collar of her shirt.

Lei thought for a moment while I leapt off her lap and sat on the other seat where my cage was. The woman smiled and petted me softly. "I'll have Chow mein" Lei answered. The woman nodded, "You have quite an adorable puppy, miss." Lei smiled, "Thank you." I lied down while the woman brought a small plastic red tray.

Upon the tray were small little white bowels. One of them had a shiny thing on top; I wondered what it was. "Does your puppy want anything?" she asked Lei. I looked up, wondering what they could have for me. "Do you have any meat?" Lei asked.

A small tray was brought out and set on a tray that came off from the seat. "A little Dim Sum for him," the woman said. I jumped for joy at hearing what I was having. This made the two women laugh. "Yes, that will do nicely, thank you," Lei replied. The woman set the tray down. A single white bowel sat on the tray with some silver thing on top like Lei's bowel.

The woman peeled away the silver thing and my nose could smell the hot delicious Dim Sum. My mouth watered when I saw that the tray was stuffed full of Dim Sums; five Dim Sum of the yellow kind sat on one side while on the another was this weird brownie stuff, three in that set. On the third corner, some whitish bun shape ones with four in that corner.

The last side had some roast dumplings. Five sat in that corner. I had always wanted to have some of them. "The dish was reserved for you I was told," the woman spoke. I barked my joy at seeing the food. "Foon, she was referring to me." Lei said, amused. I choked on my bark at hearing that it wasn't made especially for me. Lei giggled.

The woman moved away with a smile, pulling a trolley. Lei watched as I stared at my food, ready to devour it. She scooped me up before I could sink my teeth into my food, "No, Foon, you'll get a stomach ache if you ate all of them." I whimpered, wanting my food. She smiled, "How about I feed your food to you?"

I didn't protest. She picked up a fork and cut one of the yellow Dim Sum. She brought it up to her lips and blew it to cool it off, "Try this, Foon." She brought the fork down so I could bite the yellow Dim Sum. I took the Dim Sum.

I began to chew on the food, feeling many flavours flood my mouth. "Like?" she asked. I nuzzled her arm in reply, unable to bark because of the food. "Well, how about this one?" she brought me one of the brown ones. "YAY, FOOD!" I thought biting onto the brown thing.

Ten minutes passed before she let me lie on her lap. My stomach was stuffed full with the delicious food I just tasted. In the tray was eight more of the delicious food. Lei had finished her meal and wrapped up the Dim Sum for me, "This is your treat if you're good, OK?" I nuzzled her hand.

She smiled, stroking me softly. I yawned. "You're always sleepy," she told me, playfully. Her fingers curled down and tickled my tummy. I turned and let her tickle me while I enjoyed her touch. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Tokyo in approximately fifteen minutes," came the captain's voice.

I listened to his words, "The temperature is around about twenty Celsius, clear sky, and the current time at the destination is about half past three in the afternoon. We hope you have a pleasant stay in Japan and we hope to see you again aboard Catholic Pacific." The voice switched to a woman speaking in a foreign language I didn't understand.

Lei smiled, "Promise you won't jump out of my lap if you're scared." I trusted Lei and lied down in her lap without a single word. She smiled while she buckled herself into the seat. I felt Lei's hands take a firm hold of me so I wouldn't jump off.

The next thing I knew, the bus had tilted sideways. I felt a little sick but I didn't feel any fear. I felt myself sliding off but Lei kept hold of me. I looked out of the window to see we were going under the clouds. Soon we were in the clouds. I wondered what things I would see in that place. I closed my eyes and didn't think about it.

Five minutes passed, I lied on Lei's lap and began to do something which I never had done before until now: practice my breathing. Lei had been so playful, she even taught me an exercise of how to keep myself calm by focusing on my breathing. I didn't notice the bus was shaking like mad or the feeling of us landing.

When I opened my eyes, we stopped at a building that looked similar to the building we flew away from. Lei picked me up and placed me back in the cage, "We're in Japan, Foon. Isn't that great?" I looked up to see her happy that we landed. I like flying but I rather walk; it's a lot less scary.

I peered out of the little hole, watching Lei step through a door. Before her were a lot of people who stared at Lei then at my cage. I watched someone came up to Lei. He wore a black suit and was rather tall. "Miss Lei, let me welcome you to Japan," he said in a formal tone.

Lei nodded, "Came here to take me to my hotel?" The man nodded, "Yes, I have. Please follow me." Lei followed the man. We went out of the building and got into a car. I wondered what was happening when Lei brought the covers off and brought me out, "From now on, you don't need to be in that cage." I licked her cheek for relief.

She giggled and nuzzled my stomach with her nose, "You like that, don't you?" I returned the nuzzle on her nose. She cuddled me closer while I nuzzled and licked her neck, but our ride in the car soon ended. "We're here," the man in the suit said, "I'll tell someone to take your baggage up." Lei smiled at this. "The announcement will be made in half an hour in the dining room," the man finished.

I jumped out of the car and followed Lei through the door. I saw so many people walking by and talking. I looked up to Lei when her eyes widened and her mouth widened as well. "Hey, you guys!" she called before dashing into the crowd. I tried to follow but there were too many people around.

I couldn't see and began to bark. Some people looked down at me, questioning why I was barking. Then someone took hold of me, "Look, a puppy." I looked around to see a girl, holding me and staring at me with blue eyes. "Come on. He may be a stray," someone else said. I heard a voice call, "Foon!" I barked, instantly at my name.

From the crowd came Lei, looking very worried, "Oh, sorry, this is my puppy." The girl held me tightly to the point of choking me, "No, he's mine!" The woman behind us, whom I couldn't see, took hold of me and handed me to Lei. I buried my head into Lei's arm, scared that she left me alone.

I felt her hand stroke me on the back. "Don't worry, Foon. I'm right here," she whispered. The woman, who had given me to Lei, said, "You should try and keep hold of him, miss." She had spoken in advice but then scowled, "There are quite a lot of people and he could get lost." Lei must have bowed because I felt her tip forward, "I'm sorry."

The woman laughed, "Don't worry. Just keep hold of him, OK?" I unburied my head wanting to say thanks to the other woman but they were gone. From the crowd came two women from behind Lei, "Forgot someone?" Lei turned and smiled.

Lei held me in her arms while I stared at the two blonde women. I remembered them in the photo Lei showed me. The one with short blond hair was Tina while the other with long hair and a blue bow was Helena. "Hey, Lei, who's that little fella you have there?" asked Tina with a large grin. The other looked with a soft smile, "Your new boy friend?"

Lei tightened her grip around me. I choked a bit while she blushed. "Stop teasing me," she protested. I yelped a bit, watching them stare at me, "I think you're squeezing the life out of him," Tina informed Lei.

I felt her arms loosen a bit. "Sorry," she apologised. I just licked her arm, accepting her apology. "So are you going to introduce him to us?" Helena elegantly asked.

Lei said, "Oops!" The she smiled, "This is Foon or as you say in English, 'Wind,' and in French, 'Vent.'" The two smiled, "He seems to be quite attached to you." Lei smiled then she looked around.

Tina looked at Helena who returned the glance. "Something wrong?" Tina asked Lei. Lei then looked back to them, "Hey, have you seen Kasumi?"

Both of them looked around. "I saw her around here moments ago. Where could she have gone to?" Tina asked. Helena smiled, "She's a shy girl. She's probably thinking we don't remember her so she probably gone off to her room."

I caught a scent which was stranger to the others I smelt. It smelt like something that has lived in the outside; free of living within the city.

I squirm a bit and felt Lei let go of me. I landed on my feet and raced off to find the source of the smell. I heard Lei cry in surprise, "Hey, where're you going?" She shouted, but my curiosity made me keep going.

I ran through people's legs. I saw someone wearing some odd shoes and proceeded towards the legs. The smell was strong. I weaved myself around and watched whoever it was turn a corner. I ran and bumped into someone. I looked up to stare at a young girl with copper eyes.

I remembered that she was the one in the photo that Lei had shown me. Her name was Kasumi. She stared at me. "Oh, sorry," she apologised. "At least Lei wasn't wrong about her being apologetic when it wasn't her fault," I thought.

Lei ran from around the corner behind me, "There you are! Don't run off like…" She stopped when she saw Kasumi half turned to look at her, "Oh, so there you are. Why didn't you come over to greet us?"

Kasumi's left hand ran along her back and held her left arm at the elbow point while she looked away. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." she replied, but from the way she had said it and her posture, it seemed like she didn't want to talk to Lei. "Oh, well, at least you met my Foon," Lei replied. Kasumi looked down at me while I sat up to stare up at her.

Lei picked me up, "You call him 'Kaze' in your language." Kasumi managed a weak smile. "Yes," she simply replied, unsure of what to say. I nuzzled her arm a bit and watched her stare at me. "He's always curious about people," Lei offered the explanation to Kasumi, "Why not stroke him?"

She looked reluctant. "He won't bite, will you, Foon?" Lei said to me. I barked my approval. Kasumi stared at me as if sizing me up. She slowly raised her hand to stroke me. I liked her strokes, but I enjoyed Lei stroking me more. I just nuzzled her hand.

I heard her giggle. "He's playful, I'm afraid," Lei said. I stared down at Kasumi to see a pouch on her side that seem to be moving. I leapt out and grabbed the pouch with my teeth. "Hey, Foon, what are you…" Lei cut herself short. I dropped the bag and sat down to see a small creature come out, "Owe. Who just dropped me?" I stared at a furry little creature with a long tail. "A mouse?" I heard Lei ask.

Kasumi looked alarmed and knelt down, "Sorry, this is Miko." Lei stared at the mouse in Kasumi's hand. "A field mouse to be more accurate," I heard Miko squeak. I looked at her. "And who are you?" she asked me. I looked at her, curiously, before answering, "I'm Foon, Lei's pet." Miko nodded, "I'm Miko, Kasumi's pet."

I felt Lei wrap her hands around me, "I'm sorry Foon did that." Kasumi smiled, "No worry. Miko didn't mind." I looked to Miko who huffs. "Mind?" she nearly shouted, "How would you feel about being dropped to the floor while you're napping?" I wondered how she could be the pet of Kasumi.

Miko went silent when Kasumi ran her finger over her head gently, "Well, I guess being petted by her has its good points." I didn't know what was happening, but turned and snuggled into Lei's arms. "Seems like our pets got to know each other," Kasumi whispered. Lei nodded, "Yeah." Kasumi turned. "Where are you going?" Lei asked.

Kasumi smiled, but the smile was a sad one. "Looking for someone?" Lei asked, catching her by surprise. "Ummm…" Miko shook her head, "Yeah, she's looking for someone." I looked at Miko. "Who?" I asked. "Someone called Niisan. She's been shouting it in her dream of late," she simply replied before walking off to the stairs.

Lei look down at me, "that was naughty of you Foon," I licked her arm hoping for forgiveness, she giggles and nuzzle my head, "oh you're so cute when you apologise."

I smile inwardly, she lets me down on the ground, "OK I'm off to my room but I want you to stay here, stay here Foon," she repeat the last part slowly for me to understand, I sat obediently.

She smiles before skipping away, I sat wondering what to do when I heard someone walking by, looking up I saw a young woman look at me for a moment, and she has purple hair with a strange purple looking clothes, "heh mutt."

I wonder who she is, from her shoulder dropped some kind of pet I presume, "wow puppy?" I look at the pet, "who are you?" I asks curious who he maybe, "I'm a ferret, the names Kaiyou."

I nod, "Foon," I reply politely, "whose pet are you?" he asks while the woman frowns, "I'm Leis pet," I respond, Kaiyou nods, "whose your owner she don't look too happy with you talking to me."

Kaiyou look back to his owner, "this is Ayane she don't like to socialize and kinds of hate other pets as well," I look up to her curious, "she looks kind of annoyed with me," I tell him.

He laughs, "don't mind her she's OK when you get to know her," I watch her bend down glaring at me, I backed away feeling scared, "better leave mut or I'll skin you alive," the ferret tuts, "she makes so many colour threats but can never carry them out."

I stood there and watch her drew a small little knife, she threw it, it slams next to my tail, I yelp, "OK maybe she do on occasions," Kaiyou replies before been carried off, I sat there stiff with fear of the knife.

I didn't hear Lei, "Foon you're still here ar…" she stopped when she saw the knife next to my tail, "OH MY GOD!" she nearly screams, she sweapt me into her arms.

She stroked me, "who did it?" her eyes glare at the back of Ayane, I watch Ayane turn round and return a glare at Lei.

The ferret shook his head.

Ayane turns away and walk into the crowd, "don't worry Foon you'll be fine as long as you don't go near that mean woman," I nod but was curious why would she threaten me.

"I'll go and see Kaiyou later," I thought, Lei carry me the stairs to our room, "so Foon rest up tomorrow we'll be told who I'll be fighting," she smiles, I bark hoping she'll win, I look out and notice something flying by out window.

Lei quickly open the window, "oih Foon look," she grabs me and we both stare at something flying in the air, "it's a falcon," I watch the falcon dip down into the trees before disappearing, "I wonder whose it is?"

I squirm in her arms and went to the door, "Foon this isn't home," I scratch the door whimpering, I heard her sigh in defeat, "OK but don't wonder off too far," I nuzzle her leg and heard her laugh, "you better appreciate this."

I quickly ran out of the door and down the hall way, I hop down the stairs and ran to the front door, running out I made my way to the forest.

A.N: no prize guesses whose pet is that! But I'll stop here to let the puppy walk into a dark forest that could have a lion or two in it (hears something roaring) or dragons (sweat drops)


	5. Scary Or Not

Authors note: Back from the dead with this fic… but for how long is a matter of reviews

Let's reply to those lovely dead reviews (gets a broadsword) they might have turn to zombies.

Fireinu- thanks for the review

Nashi-chan- Another Ayane fan I see which makes a total of two I know so far that also hates the girl in red… anyway yes and no for Ryu's entrance you'll have to find out.

SugoiByoshin- Sorry but I'm half a fan of the purple Kunoichi so I can't make any revenge thoughts…yet, I wish I knew French and Japanese but I had to rely on research… damn it.

Dark-Mage04- heh I love my creation if he was a real puppy I would probably be stuffing him with chicken for every review I get! (sees puppy) CHICKEN FEED!

**Scary Or Not? **

The moment I ran out of the door of the hotel I found myself staring at a golden dog, I skid to a halt bumping into the dog, I turn to see him swing his head to stare down at me I cowered a little by the dogs eyes, "Whoa little one you shouldn't be bumping into people."

I nod when I heard his tone is friendly with an accent that sounded familiar.

Helena approach us, "Here Jock," she calls, the dog walks towards her and sat down while she crouch down strokes his head, "I see you've acquainted yourself with Lei's new puppy?" Jock barks his acknowledgement.

She smiles softly, "OK but don't tease him," she stood up and walks back into the hotel, he stood up and walk back to me and sat back down, "So you're Lei's new pet?" I nodded, he smiles "The names Jock," he tells me, "Foon," I reply.

He looks at me quirkily, "Now what's the rush little one?" I heard the dog asks in a polite manner.

I sat straight up then bow, "I was hoping to chase that bird called a Falcon which flew into the forest over there," I pointed with my nose to the black forest.

The golden dog narrow his eyes then glance at me with a serious look, "You best be warned that the forest is said to be haunted," when he mention the word haunted I recall Lei watching scary movies at night with me as Ghost of white begin to creep upon you while your back is turn.

When the ghost appeared out of nowhere on the TV Lei clutch me as I clutch onto her as I felt afraid that the monster may appear in front of me.

I look frighten at the forest, "They say that there is a old creature of grey in the forest, ancient and powerful," the feeling of fear grew in my stomach, "Some say that he's the ghost of the creatures that use to live there before the humans begin to build cities round it."

I didn't realize that was I crouching back in fear with my tail between my legs, "A…Are…are there any monsters in there?" I ask in a shaky voice afraid the monsters in the movie I watch with Lei are in there as well waiting for me.

The old dog spoke in a hushed whisper, "Yes monsters that will drink your blood while you're still alive, monsters that will skin you alive, monsters that will turn you into one of them," I yelp and ran for a plant pot that stood nearby.

I shiver in fear that they may come out and eat me; I didn't the notice the older dog walk round behind me and bark real loudly.

I ran yelping in fear to the next plant pot shouting, "Please don't eat me I'm not worth it!" then I heard the sound of laughter from the dog, I turn to find him on the ground on his side laughing, "You are so gullible."

It took me a moment to realize that he was making those stories up, "No fair!" I barked but that was drowned out by the older roars roar of laughter, "You… really shouldn't… stay up late at night… watching these… kinds of movies," he comments trying to breathe in-between his laughs.

I felt embarrassed, "But on the serious note be warned there is a grey creature in the forest that's been spoken by the local animals here," I felt that chill in my stomach of fear return, "But I'm sure it's something they would say to spook us huh?"

I didn't know whether to agree or not, I thought about going to explore the forest to find out whether the falcon went to.

My attention quickly went to a man wearing a neon green tuxedo as he dance towards the front door of the hotel, "Yo here is the man of rap here to stay to slay those gorgeous girls heart yeah!" I didn't know what scared me more at that moment the false stories of the monsters or the man singing a nonsense tune wearing a bright green suit.

Jock felt the same and turn tail away from him and hid behind a plant pot.

Behind me in the ground a strange creature pop his head out and sighs, "Someone please hit him on the head," he asks catching my attention.

From above in a room a plant pot about the same size as the one Jock was hiding came down and landed on the neon green mans head, that didn't even stop him dancing through the hotel door.

I stare at the strange creature wondering what he was, the little creature smiles, "If you're wondering I'm that idiots pet," he shakes his head, "Why did I ever let him take me in?" Jock shook his head, "Zack is an idiot by nature and really should be thrown out of there."

His words came true when Zack came flying out of the hotel door his suit completely destroyed while Tina with Lei Fang glares at Zack, "Hey come on I know you like to play hard to get," they narrow their eyes, "Zack take a hint and get lost!" Tina shouts in frustration.

He stood up and dusted his suit, "Oh I gave you the moves and you can't get enough of me," Lei was on the edge of beating the man in a wrecked neon green suit to death with her bare hands, or with her high heels, it was a choice.

From the door came a purple girl who was annoyed as well, "You have pissed me off for the last time!" she shouts, this made the others glance at her, "You think flowers are going to impress me?" Zack took the reaction as something positive.

I didn't know was the guy either crazy or was plain dumb not to know that all of them hate his guts, "Come on sweet heart a man can't afford everything but for you I'll make an exception," he tells her in a bid to seduce her.

He was in for a surprised when Ayane literality grabbed him by the neck drag him down so he's level with her, he thought she was going to kiss him so he close his eyes and waited, what he receive was a bunch of flowers been shoved into his mouth.

I watch Ayane continue to force the flowers into Zack's mouth, from the looks of the smirk on her face she was enjoying herself.

When she was done the man staggers for a moment then collapse while half the flowers down in his mouth, the others smiles, "Way da go Ay," Tina praise, the purple head Ninja turns with the smirk still on her lips, "You have to be direct with these kind of men."

Lei didn't spoke up which caught the attention of the purple hair girl, "What was I too cruel?" she asks in a crude imitation of an innocence voice, Lei shook her head, "I have no complaint of you teaching him to eat his presents," she began.

I felt the hair on my back stick on ends as if the air was electrified, "but I would like an explanation why you treated my pet that way," Ayane snorts, "what pet?" she asks, Lei points to me, "My Foon of course," Ayane direct those two violet eyes at me with a cold glare.

I didn't felt myself panic and sat there observing, "I didn't know the mutt was yours," countered the purple hair girl, Lei brought something from her side, "then this wouldn't be yours would it?" she threw the blade that nearly cut off my tale to Ayane.

She caught it and begins to flip it expertly in her hands, "I must had dropped it, silly me," she replies in a innocent tone, Lei was red in the face her fist shaking uncontrollably, "these going be a fight soon," I heard someone spoke, I turn to find Kaiyou.

Turning my attention back to the two, they gear up for battle, Lei fist tighten to the point where her knuckles are white, and Ayane did not seem to care, "OK you two cool it!" Tina tells both of them stepping between the two.

Lei glance to Tina who is staring at her with a defiant look; I watch Lei sigh before unclenching her fist, Ayane finally shifted as it he was stiff with anticipation of a fight breaking out, "Ayane knows when to pick a fight."

I look to Kaiyou, "what do you mean?" the ferret sighs, "She's always trying to get on someone's nerves,"

Tina is still between the two, "you can save this for the tournament no point in been bang up just before it," the electricity seems to be rising as my fur begins to rise as well.

I watch Lei glare at Ayane, then step back, "alright but when I face you I'm going to put your face into the floor," the purple hair girl raise her nose up, "yeah right," Lei was ready to strike out at the comment, I leapt in and push myself against her leg.

She looks down to me while I look up worried, she immediately knelt down, her hand run through my fur, I licked her finger, "seems like your dog is the master of the two of you," Lei jerk to stand but I pull on her dress with my teeth.

She stops and stare at me while I stare back worried, she understood and knelt down again running her hand through my fur, all anger gone, "maybe Foon here is worried that I may beat you blue and purple," this didn't seem to faze Ayane, "yeah right," while Kaiyou shrugs before running up to Ayane and up her leg.

He circles his body round her neck; this made the purple Kunoichi smile as she let Kaiyou nuzzle her neck, "god you two are like hot and cold!" Tina shouts running her hand through her hair, "you nearly made me rip my hair out," a quick sarcastic comment from Ayane, "no loss there," came while Kaiyou felt her hand run through his back.

The American smiles, "oh you're into bald woman huh?" a smile cross Ayane lips, "maybe I do when I gutted them," Tina is not easily deterred, "so going to sneak into my room tonight and do me in?"

I watch the two throw perverted comments back and forth, they seem to enjoy it, Lei didn't and left whispering, "keep close to Tina I'm off to do something," she left shooting a glare at Ayane.

I sat down while the two women kept a barrage of sassy comments, "I didn't know better I say they lesbian partners," Jock speculate, I was not too sure what he meant but did not ask.

The ferret climb down when Ayane began to pose because of something Tina said, "Those two will be at it for hours to come," Kaiyou glance to me, "so going to do anything than sit here and listen to those two talks all day?"

Now that he reminded I wanted to visit the forest, from the main door came the field mouse, "hey guys did I miss anything?" Miko asks climbing up on my back, she ran up my neck and perch upon my head, "nothing much than those two going at it with their sassy comments," Jock informs Miko.

The field mouse watch the two still speaking, "so what's the topic today they discussing?" sounding interested, Kaiyou quickly fills in Miko on their conversation, "sounds like a lesbian conversation if you ask me," came Miko's conclusion.

Yet again she used a word I'm unsure of, I didn't ask not wanting to embarrass myself at that moment, "going to find that falcon or are we going to sit here and listen to those two talk until the sun sets?" Jock asks looking bored of the sassy competition that Tina and Ayane seem to be competing.

Jock took the lead, "come on youngsters we don't have all day do we?" I stood up and ready to go, Miko sat on top of my head, "I'll stay here its nice and comfortable," I gave a low growl in protest, "pipe down at least you're not like me small and easily squashed by people," she complains.

I ignore her reason and began to follow Jock, Kaiyou follow as well as we made our way towards the forest hoping to find the Falcon, I glance back to see the two are now standing right next to each other and whispering into each others ears.

When we entered the forest my nose took in the smell, the smell of the trees made me want to sniff at them all day to find out what had been here, my nose could tell me what has been here and when.

Right now I am overwhelmed with the smell of fresh grass and tress, Jock smiles, "it's great to walk in the forest once in a while get some fresh air," I nodded, "hey watch with your nodding!" Miko shouts, I did not pay attention and kept on walking on.

Kaiyou glance left to right, "hey guys when we find this falcon what are we going to do?" I glance back, "talk to it," I reply simply, Kaiyou shrugs, "I was hoping to return to Ayane and take a nap," the affection Kaiyou to Ayane I can understands.

I wanted to remain with Lei all day and never leave her side, but I wanted to stretch my legs without her occasionally, after all I do need to have a bit of an adventure occasionally.

Jock stopped, "what is it?" Miko asks, Jock is looking up, I follow his gaze to see the Falcon perched upon the tree branch, it's feathers are mostly brown but the tip of it's wing is silver, I recall seeing such colour upon the polished metal of Lei's family draw.

It spread its wings making it look far larger than I had thought it should be, it flaps it wings and took off, "let's follow it!" Miko shouts, I consider for a moment remembering that Lei had asked me to stay with Tina.

Jock did not hesitate neither did Kaiyou, the two bounded away after the Falcon, I reluctantly follow scared that something might be watching me when I am alone, little did I know I was been watch.

I ran as fast as I can and manage to catch up with them, Miko held on for dear life on my head as I leapt and raced through low roots that stuck out and small gaps, which I jumped with ease, "damn it why can't you have a seat on your back!" Miko complains from the rough ride.

Jock came to a complete halt; Kaiyou is right behind him and me behind Kaiyou, Kaiyou crash into Jock's back while I crash into Kaiyou and Jock, I find myself lying on top of Kaiyou back while Miko seem to have managed to remain on top, "well that was a fun ride."

Getting back to my feet Kaiyou glares at Jock, "what's the big deal big guy!" peeking round Jock I saw someone stood in a clearing, the Falcon resting on his shoulder while he stare at us with cold gleaming green eyes.

The eyes reminded me of emeralds that Lei showed me when we passed the jewellers one day, cold but beautiful, that is are how I could describe the man who stared at us, his hair is long which blows freely in the while, a colour akin to chestnut.

He wore strange clothes, he wore a pair of trousers which seem loose, he didn't wore a jacket or a shirt, instead he has this weird looking clothe which seems to be some kind of armour, Lei showed me old films of knights and Samurais wearing armour.

It looked a cross between the plated armour of an English knight but at the same time retain the Japanese look of been blended together as the armour used to protect a Samurai from another's blade stabbing him in the chest.

His arm is armoured in a similar way, his forearms and the back his hand are covered in a armour a well which look loose, while some kind of long sleeve shirt seem to cover the rest of his arm and shoulder.

Around his head is a band, with a yellow rope holding it in place, while from his left shoulder a hilt of a blade, "he looked geared up for war," I thought with unease.

"Ryu Hayabusa," Miko spoke with a sense of familiarity, "you know him?" I asked, she nods, "of course she's the best friend of Kasumi brother and a friend of hers as well," Kaiyou glance round as well, "and Ayane let's not forget," the ferret helpfully reminded them.

The Falcon stares at them, "what do you want?" asks the falcon, from what I can understand it's a female, "no worry just taking these youngsters to see you that's all," Jock replies with no fear.

Ryu turns away; the Falcon took flight and circle once in the air before perching upon a branch above us, Ryu left without a word of the sudden appearance of the pets, leaving his Falcon with them.

I watch Ryu walk away wondering what is he doing here, "so who is this puppy?" the Falcon asks while she examines me with those keep green eyes, "this is Foon Lei's new pet," the falcon looks interested, "ah I see the one who was watching me from Lei's room?" she asks.

Miko nods, "how are you Tsubasa?" Miko asks unafraid, the Falcon chuckles, "fine thank you Miko how are you?" I felt left out from the conversation, "wish I was bigger so I wouldn't have to hitch a ride with this puppy here," I was tempted to shake her off my head at that moment.

Kaiyou shrugs, "and you must be Ayane pet, how do you do" Tsubasa spoke politely, "fine if you count how many times Ayane want me round her next like a scarf," part of me cringe at what he could be implying, "no worry that girl needs a warm pet," the ferret laughs.

Jock sighs, "Youngsters these days," Tsubasa smiles, "so Lei has a puppy perfect for her…" she struggle for the right word, "energetic nature?" I supply, Tsubasa looks impressed, "I doubt any puppy would know a word like that," I felt myself blushing, "she kept on referring me as energetic whenever I want to play with her."

The other laugh, "ah yes the pet usually reflect their master well," Jock comments, "sorry but I'm not like my master," Miko reminds them, "yes you are you are shy to some sensitive topic and you care a lot of the other people even if you do have a bit of a sassy nature akin to Ayane."

The field mouse didn't' spoke but seem to be lying on top of my head, "oh how cute she's blushing," Kaiyou spoke while he laughs, I notice a thick mist slowly envelope the forest we're in, I could probably see up to Tsubasa but no further the other directions.

Tsubasa cocked her head suddenly, "what is it?" Jock asks noticing the urgency when she looks round, I look round until I saw something prowling towards us, its body is grey like the mist giving it great advantage to conceal itself.

None of us moved until the creature stopped a few paces from us, "what are you here for?" it asks, part of me felt scared, "none of your business Okami," Tsubasa shouts down, the creature laughs, "do not be absurd I' am merely curious as to why you are here."

Tsubasa took flight, "leave or else I'll tear your eyes out," the creature didn't move, Tsubasa circle once then dives down at Okami, the creature waits for a moment then surge upwards.

I watch the creature pin Tsubasa to the ground her wings spread out, a paw holding her down, "it seems you're my next meal," he lowers his head towards Tsubasa head.

Authors note: funny enough some of the name I pick for the Japanese fighters are weirdly enough right… I think

**Miko **

Shrine maidenvirgin consecrated to a deity(2) mediumsorceress or child of the emperora maiden consecrated to the gods (Damn it too many!)

**Tsubasa **

Extra-high-speed Touhoku-line Shinkansen or wing (I think Touhoku-line Shinkansen is either a train line or a train…. I think I'll pick Wing)

**Kaiyou **

Ocean, forgiveness, or ulcer (I am choosing Forgiveness here)


	6. Tender Pictures

**Authors note:** It's been ages since I even place a chapter in any of my fics…. I'm ashamed… anyway as it is I'll try to get myself typing again, but it's kind of hard with writers block and stuff, plus work (yippee!), anyway back to the puppy (never noticed how much Miko made me laugh…)

**First lesson**

Josh charged straight into Okami and manage to throw him away from Tsubasa before he bit her head off, "well that wasn't nice," the grey Wolf spoke amused when it stood up once more, "it's not nice trying to eat people," bark Josh, Okami smiles, "ah but that is the law of the nature, I eat you and something else eats me."

He didn't seem afraid, Tsubasa circle above wanting revenge, "true but not other peoples pets, damn it," Josh barks angrily, Okami just laughs, "true but pets are still food to other animals," it glance to me, "ah I see you have pup in your company," I felt a little scared, "don't make me come over their and beat the fur out of you," squeal Miko seemingly wanting to pick a fight.

The wolf just walk towards me, I felt my legs quake in fear, "oh so the field mouse I didn't get the chance to eat is now hitching a ride on top of a pup?" I wanted to run but was too afraid to even move, "yeah I'm still alive but you won't be when I'm done with you."

Kaiyou Stood in front of Okami, "that's as far as you…" he didn't finish his sentence when the Wolf swung it's head knocking Kaiyou back, Josh came charging in again, the same attack won't work twice, Okami leapt sideways while Josh collided with the tree.

Finally Okami stood before me, he examine me for a moment, I stare up into those eyes, I thought he probably saw me as the next meal and wondered am I worth a meal or two, "heh you're prettified of me aren't you?" he asks, "PRETTIFED!" scream Miko in rage, "I'M NOT PRETTIFED DAMNIT!"

The grey just rolls his eye, "I wasn't talking about you loud mouse," he spoke evenly, "I was referring to the pup you're riding on," Miko didn't seem convinced, I could feel her crouch ready to spring at the wolf, "oh be sensible I'm not going to eat him," he looks at Miko with a nasty smile, "but you on the other hand…"

Tsubasa came down, her claws lashing out, Okami just backs away not wanting his eyes gouged out by the falcon, "leave now!" she demands, Okami smiles, "I said I'm curious not hungry," he turns away his eyes never leaving me, "maybe we can talk when you're alone kid," he gave a chilling laugh.

Walking into the trees he vanishes.

I stood rooted to the spot for a few moments until Miko began to move on top of my head, "yo if you're still breathing start yapping," Kaiyou came alongside me seemingly unharmed, "well that was fun," he sarcastically spoke, "true," Josh agrees.

He sat next to me, "you know someone said once, 'even a puppy knows when to hide from a Wolf' but you my little friend are scared stiff by that bully," I shook my head, I look round to see them staring at me, "what?" I asked afraid I have something on me, "we thought you died standing that's all," Kaiyou tells me.

I let out a sigh, "don't worry about that old wolf," Tsubasa soothingly tells me, I didn't thought I was that scared of Okami, "dose he have a owner?" I asks without thinking, no one spoke, Tsubasa spoke up for them, "he has no master," I look up to the white falcon and wondered should I ask more questions.

Jock looks up to the sky, "we better get back or else our owners will be worried," it struck me that we've been away for quite some time, I'm sure Lei is worried to death about me, "lets head back then," Kaiyou smiles, "I was thinking of the same thing," no doubt he's anxious to return to his owner for a comfortable nap.

Josh laughs, "It's understandable," Tsubasa laughs softly, "now lets head back to the hotel," taking flight she soars into the air "I'll lead the way!" she calls down to us.

Josh and Kaiyou turn to follow, I gave one glance back to the woods, I wondered is Okami watching me from the shadows of the trees, the thought was scary, "hello passenger wants to go home now," Miko tells me, she stare down at me by peeking down from her seat into my eyes, "OK I'm gone."

Without any delay I turn and began to run through the trees and roots, all this time Miko said, "I hate riding on your damn head!" as she cling to my fur for dear life or else she'll be thrown off.

* * *

When we arrive at the hotel front Ayane and Tina are still there, "god don't they stop?" Josh asks in disbelieve, Kaiyou gave a small shrug, "can't be helped," I didn't ask.

Once we stood some two yards from them they seem to notice us, "oh we forgot we're suppose to look after the pets," the thought that they suppose to watch us finally dawned upon her, I glance to Josh, "she got so carried away she didn't even notice us," Ayane knelt down.

Kaiyou ran up to Ayane arm, then curled round her neck, "I missed you" I heard her whisper to Kaiyou ear, he smiles, "me too," he replies softly enjoying her hand stroking him, "and here I thought the deadly Ayane would had something to suit her," Ayane smiles, "I may be nice and comfy on the outside but it's the inside you have to be afraid."

Tina seems thoughtful, "so you're implying that you're nice and cuddly?" Ayane nods, the next thing she knew she's given a hug as Tina hauls Ayane off her feet, "you are nice and cuddly," Ayane began to struggle, "hey let me go!"

Tina didn't, we sat there watching as Tina smile while Ayane try to break free, "oh you're blushing," comments Tina, true to her words Ayane is, from embarrassment no doubt, "let me go or I'll hurt you!" she shouts, Tina giggles, "what don't you like people cuddling you?"

She let Ayane go and stepped back, she landed on her feet and glares at Tina, her cheeks still burning red, "come on you enjoyed it didn't you?" Ayane open her lips to speak but someone spoke for her, "she loved it," turning I saw Lei walking out of the hotel with a bright smile.

I ran up to her, she smiles even wider when she saw me, I immediately ran up to her leg while looking up to see her giggle, "I missed you too Foon," she tells me when she knelt down to run her hand through my back, I arch my back so I can feel her hand.

Tina shrugs, "talk about quick recovery," Lei smiles to Tina, "what you did with Ayane was so adorable," Ayane seem ready to scream at Lei, "I'm sure Ayane would want you to do it again," before Ayane can even protest she's hauled up in the air by Tina, "is my Ayane poo embarrassed?" Tina asks sweetly.

Ayane is trying in vain to pull Tina's arm off her, I heard Kaiyou laughing at Ayane misfortune, "if only I had a camera right now," Lei spoke thoughtfully, a flash to the right caught their attention, turning we saw a large man, he reminded me of an animal called an ape.

I saw a picture of one when Lei came home with a book filled about animals, in his hand he held a small camera, "that is going into the album," Tina laughs when she saw the big man, "hey dad could you take another one?" the man called dad smiles, "sure."

Tina looks to Lei, "come on join in!" Lei didn't loose any time in running alongside Tina and the struggling Ayane, Lei gesture to us, "come on it's a group pic," she tells us, Josh laughs, "come on youngsters we've been invited," seeing no point in refusing I ran up to them.

Tsubasa laughs while in the air, Josh stood before Tina who held Ayane still struggling, I sat before Lei with Miko still perched on my head, Kaiyou had uncurl himself from Ayane neck, he sat on her shoulder, Tsubasa joined as well perching on top of Josh head.

Ayane wouldn't stay still for one moment, "OK say cheese," Lei flash her best smile as we all did, except Ayane, then the camera flash, I saw stars for a moment from the bright flash, when they disappear the big man walk up to us.

He looks a the camera, "here you go," he turns it round, on the back is a screen of us in the picture, I look happy as do the rest, Tina head is smiling but she's been pushed by Ayane hand away as she try and privy herself off Tina.

We all laughed at the photo.

Tina finally let go of Ayane with a large grin on her lips, "so you did you enjoy your cuddle Ayane poo?" Ayane screams at Tina, "you big American oaf I would skin you alive if I had the damn time," we all laugh at her threat knowing she won't do it, well maybe

Kaiyou knowing how to calm Ayane nuzzle her ear, she glares at us but Kaiyou kept a constant nuzzle which quickly melts away her anger, she begin to play with Kaiyou as he ran from one end of her arm to the other, the others laugh either way because to see Ayane calmed down by her pet was priceless to see.

Lei then looks to the big man, "hey Bass can you copy that video for us?" Ayane stare in shock when she heard the answer, "OK I'll also make a copy for everyone to see," Ayane is quick and runs towards Bass to get the camcorder.

Despite been rather large Bass moved rather quickly and drew the camera back before Ayane had a chance to grab it, "sorry but I can't have you spoil my collection to my album can I?" the purple Kunoichi fumes, "its better having a photo of someone alive don't you think?" asks a cold voice.

We turn to see Helena returning, her eyes glaring at Ayane who seem indifferent about the appearance of the French woman, "I don't have time for your cry baby routine so buzz off," Ayane bluntly replies glaring at Bass who is smiling while he held the camera as high as possible like holding a candy from a baby.

Josh watch his owner glares at Ayane for a few moments, she then turns and leaves, Josh follows, "see you later," he calls back, I bark my reply, "can't that damn mutt shut up?" Ayane shouts at me, I ran behind Lei when I heard her shout, shivering with fear she'll try to cut off my tail like before.

Lei got cross, "hey stop shouting at my puppy," Ayane is ready to shout again but Kaiyou ran down her arm and behind her neck then began licking her nape causing the purple Kunoichi to suppress a giggle from her ferret, "stop…that" she struggle to say.

Tina laughs at Ayane, "ah yes Ayane the badass woman to walk the DOA contest is subdued by a ferret," Ayane strokes Kaiyou, "he's my ferret so that's what makes him special," Tina smile, "oooo, Ayane is rather touchy about her little Kaiyou isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes like the rest, beside Ayane and Tina, knowing they'll start another sassy conversation and probably lesbian one at it too, "I still don't know what the words means, how embarrassing."

Lei shrug and scoop me into her arms and nuzzle my neck, I gave a playful noise and roll over so I can nuzzle her face on my back, I love making her giggle "you two are so playful it's unbelievable," Tina tell us, I bark my agreement with a smile, "Foon agrees with you."

Bass laughs, "don't worry sugar puff that puppy their will probably tire her out before this day is out," Bass seem so sure I'll tire out Lei before she tires me out, "have you try living with her?" I wanted to bark, "She has more energy than five of me!"

Authors note: Short and sweet, that's how I like it, anyway that's it for now, tune in later kiddies (Joke), oh yeah Ein/Hayate DO NOT own a Wolf OK, later, Wolf.


	7. Hungry Pets

Authors note: Please check my form for comments and so on.

**Hungry pets**

I sat on the chair waiting for Lei while she's in the shower, I can hear her singing, I wait for her to finish her shower and come play with me, "wonder what the others are doing?" I ask myself, I glance at the extra bed that sat next to Lei's, "they said someone will be sharing a room with Lei, I wonder who could it be?"

I heard scratching from the door.

Curious whatcould itbe I leapt down from the chair and moved to the door, I heard a loud sniffing that sounded like an adult dog, but much bigger, "whose there?" I ask standing some way from the door in case someone might break it down, like the people I saw in those action movies Lei watched with me.

I heard the scratching noise again, "is there any food in there?" I heard a curious voice which is rather loud but young as well, "no, there's none," I heard a thud, probably sitting down, "I'm hungry," it pronounces, I wondered what is he, "are you a pet?" wondering dose he have a owner.

I heard him answer, "yes, Bass," I recall the gorilla like man who was called "daddy" by Tina; I sat down and wondered what I could do, "ummm…." He asks for a moment then went silent, "yes?" I asks hearing it sound very unconfident, "could you let me in?"

I wondered why would he ask such a thing, "Bass shut the door and forgot to leave me in," I thought about it for a moment, "guess it'll be OK," I ran to the showers door when I heard the door open and saw Lei wrap in a white towel which stops at her knees, "what is it Foon?"

She asks when she saw me walk up to her with my pleading eyes, something I know wou-ld get Lei's attention, I back track to the door and scratch at it, "do you want to go?" she asks wondering do I need the loo, "hey scratch the door when I scratch," I call out.

I scratch the door again, a few moments later he scratched from the outside, "got a friend outside?" she asks puzzled, I ran back to her and stood behind her leg then push her forward with my nose, "OK, OK, I'll open the door for you then," she half laughs.

She took hold of the handle and open the door, I stood at the door and watch it open to see a large furry animal staring at me with small black eyes, it looked similar to some of the dog but it's face is broader,"oh my god, a bear cub!" Lei scream in panic.

She scramble back into the room and slam the shower door, I stood there wondering why she was so alarmed, despite meeting someone that's bigger than me, I didn't felt one bit scared, "scary, am I?" I heard him asks me, I sat down, "from the way you're talking you don't sound all that scary," he smiles, half scared, "shy, aren't you?"

He nods putting his paw on his head, probably embarrassed by something, "so what's your name?" he looks into the room to the shower door, I could hear Lei saying, "calm down it's ONLY a bear cub," probably seeing a bear cub isn't a every day thing, "Yony" he replies.

I could still hear Lei saying, "I'll run out and scream at it to scare it, yeah that's what I'll do," I thought it's best if I got Lei to calm down, "don't run off or anything when my owner comes running out," Yony smiles, "don't worry I had my owner make me listen to twenty motor bikes running past me when they saw me running to meet him," I didn't know what a motorbike is.

Standing before the door leading to the showers I scratch on the door few a few seconds, "get away!" she screams thinking I'm Yony, I whimper for a while and scratch the door hoping she'll know it's me, finally she open the door.

She wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, "is he still here Foon?" I roll my eyes and walk back to Yony, "she seem pretty scared of bears," I glance back to see her peaking through the shower door at us, "come on Yony she's probably just scared to see a bear."

He didn't seem ready to move, "come on!" I shout running behind him and pushing him with my nose, he didn't budge, "I'm scared," he replies, I stop and ran round to the front, "come on she's scared of you too," he looks up at Lei who shrink away when Yony stared at her.

He rose, "OK…" he tells me walking towards Lei, I accompanied him by his side and watch Lei seem ready to bolt into the shower room again.

She didn't and finally we stood in front of her, she stare at me while I wag my tale in excitement, Yony stared at her scared she might hit him, she hesitantly reach out, I watch as she stroke Yony on the nose, he licked her hand and giggled, "there you see she's not going to hit you," Yony smiles and nuzzle her hand.

She seems a little scared still but seem to be really enjoying the bears licking at her hand, after a few moments she step out of the door and knelt down, "you have a collar," she spoke to us, I watch her hand run a finger round the brown collar round the bear cubs neck, "Yony,"

I look to Yony, "Bass's pet?" she asks sounding half surprised, "I'm hungry," Yony said again, I heard a low rumble which came from him, "you're hungry hmmm?" Lei asks understanding what the sound meant, Yony nods, "well it's about dinner time so I'll order something for all of us."

I barked my agreement when she said she'll order something, my tiny stomach growled as well in agreement, "OK Foon keep your fur on, OK," she swirl her finger over my head making me feel more hungry by the minute as my mouth water at the thought of the food she might order for me.

A knock came from the door, "who is it?" Lei calls out, my nose twitched as I sniff the scent of the man behind the door, sweat and alcohol I can smell, my nose felt a little warm as well which made me shake my head to clear the strange feeling.

"It's me," came a ruff voice which was low but sounded intimidating, Lei instantly became stiff, she only do this if she's expecting a fight with someone, she approach the door, her eyes narrowed, she open the door with no warmth I usually see when she greets someone.

It seem she's acting defensive, that the persons beyond the door intend to do her harm, I bare my fangs when I thought that, she stood back to stare at the man standing at the door entrance, tanned darkly, he wore a suit of black and shirt.

He stares at her with some dissatisfaction, he glance to me, I snarl thinking he might hit Lei, "just like you baring your fangs with no intention of hurting people," he spoke, to me or to her I wasn't sure, "came here to insult me?" she asks bitterly.

Yony hid away from sight, "no, I was wondering why you signed up to the tournament again?" I walked cautiously forward and watch her consider answering him, "I'll tell you when we meet in the arena," he didn't say any more on the matter, "Do you want to come down for dinner?"

This surprised her, she seem shocked by the invitation all of a sudden, "maybe…" she replies uncertain, he stare down at me, "I understand you have to feed him," Yony peeked out, "you even have a bear cub?" the man asks a little startled by Yony as well.

Lei glance back to Yony, "the bear's Bass," the man shrugs, "I was mistaken," the hard look while he stare down at Lei made my fur stand on ends, "I'll come down in five minutes," she replies quickly, she stare down at me for a moment, I felt calm for that one moment.

The man turns on his heels, "then I'll be down stairs eating," he didn't wait for another answer and left the door, I peek out of the door to see him walking down towards the elevator at the far end of the corridor, "should we go Foon?" I heard Lei asks me directly.

I look up and wondered do she want to go, her eyes gave me the senses that she wouldn't mind, she seems calmer after her left, I look at the ground and through should I make the decision to go or not, "I'm hungry," Yony mummers from behind the bed.

Hearing his complaint made my stomach growl for food, "guess your stomach chose for us," she tells me and knelt down to pat me on the head lightly, I close my eyes and enjoy her hand patting me for a few brief seconds, "what should I wear?" she asks herself while she rises and walk to the wardrobe.

* * *

Five minutes later I'm sitting on the floor watching Lei study herself in the mirror while she went through all her clothes, I wondered why she had so many clothes, "is she done yet?" Yony asks for the eighth time, "Hmmm should I wear this?" I heard Lei asks into the mirror of herself.

She wore the red Chinese dress with a golden dragon design sown into it, the golden dragon appeared to be rising from the bottom of right hand side of the dress and ended at Lei left shoulder, "Nah," she toss the red Chinese dress to bed with the other eight other clothes.

Yony stare at me wondering will she be finished, I put my head down between my paws hoping she'll be ready, or else his stomach is going to growl all night long.

Lei fumes at herself, "come on… think" she stare hard at herself in the large mirror which stood taller than her and reach the floor allowing me to see my reflection if I wanted to, her hair done into the two pig tails, "I know," she finally announces, taking the left pigtail she undo it and repeat the process with the right.

She put the two golden hoops down on the table and threw her hair back; I watch her turn and glance at her reflection, with her hair let down, "perfect," she proclaims smiling at herself, "isn't she forgetting something?" Yony asks.

I nodded, "what is she going to wear?" I add thinking she'll take another five minutes to choose a dress, my worries vanish when she picked up the first dress she had tried on, the blue Chinese dress is exactly the same as the red one, but the red one didn't have its neck part reach a little touching the middle of Lei's neck.

Lei told me it feels like she has a choker round her neck when she slips on the blue dress, she explain to me what a choker is when I stare at her quizzically sometime ago, one of the competitors also wear something like a choker round her neck.

Lei stare at herself in the mirror while I watch, she smiles happily, "OK I'm done," she turns to me as I sat up when she said she's ready, "oh almost forgot," she ran over to the bathroom and rummage through her purse, "were is it… I know I put it in here."

I wondered what she brought me, "maybe a ball for me to play" happily running to Lei side and stand on my hind legs, she smiles when she saw me, "oh you're excited hmm?" I bark my reply, "you'll love this surprise," from the purse she brought a black ribbon.

She knelt down and loop the ribbon round my neck then tie it, I couldn't see what she's doing, "there, come here Foon," she stood up and walk to the mirror, gesturing for me to come to her, obediently I walk to the mirror and stare at my own reflection at the mirror.

I stare at myself in the mirror and saw nothing unusual, my grey fur is clean and soft, my tail is wagging in delight while part of my mind went to the food, I look to my collar and saw the ribbon has been tied into a bow, I recall this looks similar to the bow that man had around his neck.

I wonder what so special about the bow, "you look so cute Foon with that bow tie on you," she scoops me up and cuddles me in front of the mirror, I lean back and licked her cheek as a "thank you," for buying me the bow tie.

* * *

Yony stare at the elevator, "I can't go in," he tells me, "why?" I ask curious, he look away, probably embarrassed, "I'm too heavy," he finally tells me when he turns, I stare at him, "no you're not," I tell him seeing no indication he's that heavy.

When the elevator door opens Lei step in, she turns and stare at me and Yony, "come on," I walk into the elevator and sat down while Yony stare at the carpet in front of him, "come on Yony," I call, he looks up and gave a low growl which I guess is a sigh, "don't scare me like that," Lei shouts when Yony had growled.

Yony seem hurt by her words, "she's still afraid of you Yony, she probably thought you were angry when you gave that low growl," he didn't reply and walk to the elevator on all fours, when he put two of his feet into the elevator I heard a horrible buzzing.

Looking up Lei sighs loudly, "I guess elevators weren't made to carry bear cubs," Yony step off, he seem really depressed, I leapt out, "if we can't take the lift we'll just take the stairs," I tell the bear cub, he glance at me, "but you'll your owner is waiting for you in the lift," he protested.

Lei seeing me stand next to Yony step out of the elevator as well, "I guess it can't hurt to walk down four flights of stairs," she gave me one her dazzling smiles, Yony look up and smiles, "come on Yony Lei is going to walk with us down the stairs."

* * *

We reach the bottom floor after the decent from the four flight of stairs, "you two don't wonder off now," Lei warns wagging a finger at me, I knew exactly what it meant, "if you wonder off I'm not going to feed you," is what it meant.

I obey knowing that she'll be worried if I wonder off without telling him, after we reach the bottom floor where the lobby is we turned left and proceed to the double red doors, my nose twitch when I caught the scent of wonderful food been served behind those doors.

My mouth began to water at the thought of having food, "Yo Lei," I heard someone shout, I caught the smell of straw and perfume which made my nose water a little, "Hey Tina," Lei calls out, I turn to see the wrestler is wearing a red tank top with a black sleeveless jacket and a pair of blue jeans with black boots.

I saw Lei stare in disbelief at Tina, the way Lei looks made her appear it's ready to pop out, "what?" Tina asks wondering what Lei is staring at, "that isn't formal!" Lei partly shouts drawing a few peoples attention, Tina wave her hand, "piss posh, I didn't have anything formal anyway when I got here."

I watch Lei shakes her head, "I could had worn my… suit," Lei face turns red, I thought she was angry but when I saw her shake her head and rolls her eyes did I know she was merely embarrassed, "don't remind me," she replies to Tina.

This made me curious, when she saw me staring at her questionably she wave her hand away in a gesture that said, "don't even ask," so I sat back down and look to Tina, I just notice something is perching on her shoulder.

The creature is a bird of some kind, similar to Tsubasa but more brightly colour with a large yellow beak, "wark, the suit is mighty fine," it spoke in a strange way, "a parrot?" Lei asks when she also notice, "yeah, his names Fred," the parrot whistles, "the names Fred," it whistles again, "how do you do?"

I heard Lei laughs, "what?" the wrestler asks, Lei shook her head while she tries to stop herself laughing, "no wonder he like him, he's a parrot that tries to charm all the pretty ladies," the wrestler laughs as well understanding what she meant.

Fred stares at me, "damn, your owner is hot," he spoke, not in the strange human voice, to me and Yony, "seen her without anything on her?" he asks me, I blush at what he meant, "Come on kid spill the beans is she really hot without anything on?" Yony slumps his head, "hey Yony did Bass forgot you again?" Fred asks.

Yony nods, "that's one disobedient owner if I eve saw one," Fred made it sound Bass is Yony's pet, "lets go before our pets decided to go without us," my owner spoke up when she saw me glance to the double doors, "lets, I'm starving," Tina has my vote on that matter as we walk through the double doors into the dinning room.


	8. Owners

Authors Note: please check my form for comments, review as usual and if you like to comment more please go to my form to either rant on problems or something else.

**Owners**

I stare at the many tables all arranged in front of me.

I stood at the top of a small flight of stairs and can see all the tables with people round them from where I stood, looking up I watch Lei scan the crowd, "where should we sit?" Tina asks seeing the tables are packed with people, Yony stare at the tables, "there's Bass," he point to the big man sitting at the furthest corner in the dinging hall.

Fred gave a "wark, Bass at two O clock," Tina turn to where Fred indicated and saw her father sitting there with a few people talking to him, "let's get a seat before my father sees me," Lei agrees with a nod, "come on Foon you lead the way," I leapt down the stairs wondering why she ask me to lead the way.

Not thinking why I lead the way through a throng of people, twice I nearly lost Lei and the rest making me stop for a few moments for them to pass through the crowd, a few minutes later I came across an empty chair and looked through the table to the other chairs.

I bark to Lei and watch her stare at the table I picked, "it's free," Lei calls back to Tina, "that dog of yours know how to pick seats too," Tina praise, I wondered what she meant, "we're on the other side of the room so my father won't be able to see me," Tina explains to Lei who look just as quizzical as me.

Walking round I find the table is back up against the wall so three of the chairs have their backs to the wall, "hmmm should we order now?" the American asks, "order, order, me starving, wark," Fred complains in plain English for all of us to hear.

My owner laughs, "he read my mind," Yony sat next to Lei chair, I sat next to Yony until she lift me off the ground and onto her lap, "you want something to eat?" I didn't answer when my stomach and Yony's growl, "I'll take that as a yes then," she takes up the menu I can barely see, "so what should we order?" Tina asks staring at the menu as well.

Yony yawns, "I want something to eat," he complains, "oh be patient," Fred spoke to Yony in his normal voice than the human one, "I'm off to explore," I tell them leaping out of Lei's lap, "Foon where are you off to?" she asks seeing me leave.

I turn to her and gave her a look that I would give for the toilet or when I wanted to go out, she frowns, "OK Foon but I want you back here soon, OK?" I nodded and began walking through the crowd, I heard people spoke about me, "my, what an adorable Puppy," I heard a woman spoke, "I wonder is he lost," another said.

I paid no attention to them and wander through the forest of chairs and legs, "Yo Foon," I heard someone call out to me in animal language, I turn to see Kaiyou sitting on the ground with a plate of food in front of him, I amble towards him through the legs of people, chairs and tables.

When I got there I plot down in front of him feeling a little tired, probably because I haven't eaten yet, "your owners nearby?" he asks, I sniff my scent knowing I can find my way back, "not too far," I reply staring at his face covered in Gravy, "you're really digging into your food, huh?" he gave me a greasy smile, "I'm in heaven," he replies before stuffing his face back into the plate of food.

I laugh as he continue to devour anything that was in the plate, "I see you have made a friend," looking up I saw Kaiyou owner stare down at me, she's wearing a purple shirt with a pair blue jeans that look a little worn, a black jacket is positioned behind her chair while I stare at the black boots she wore.

She didn't look at me with anger, "she's in a good mood so if you want to befriend her, now is a good time," Kaiyou advice when he heard Ayane spoke to me directly.

Taking his advice I came closer to her leg and began sniffing to record her scent, a smell of bitter tang of something I'm all too familiar with by now, blood, and other smells of the forest and ashes, "hmmm curious aren't you?" she quiz while she held a glass of liquid in her hand.

Kaiyou move close behind me, "you're all dirty Kai," she spoke while bringing a napkin down to wipe the ferrets face clean of the grease, "ooo…. My favourite hobby," Kaiyou spoke when Ayane finish wiping his face, I stood on my hind legs for a few moments to attract her attention, "begging kind sir?" she asks me.

It did occur to me that I could beg for some food by I decided that I shouldn't because Lei is going to feed me, dropping down onto all fours I nose her boots, "I guess I should say sorry for nearly cutting off your legs," I look up wondering what she meant when that knife nearly cut off my tail, "my aim must be getting bad," I thump my tiny tail in annoyance at what she said.

She gave a friendly smile when I did thump my tail, "you don't like it when I talk about that knife incident do you?" I shook my head, then she laugh merrily, "he's a clever little puppy," reaching down she scratch behind my ear making me lick her fingers when she withdrew, I could taste a metallic taste of metal upon her fingers and found it interesting.

The ferret ran up Ayane retracting arm and nuzzle her cheek, "how adorable," she petted Kaiyou making me think she's talking about him, until she haul me with both her hands and set me on her lap, the ferret dropped down next to me.

I nip Kaiyou's ear, he nipped mine before wrapping himself round me while I paw his face, "stop it, it tickles," I beg when he nuzzle behind my ear where Ayane had scratched me moments before, "now boys you're not to start a fight," the purple hair woman spoke to both of us.

Kaiyou untangle himself from me and sat next to me on Ayane lap, "bet I can get Ayane attention," Kaiyou challenges, "not interested," I reply knowing that I have to get back to Lei.

Sensing I want to leave Ayane place me back on the ground, "run off now before your master thinks I'm about to dissect you for dinner," the way she said it made me thought of the horror I was in a month and half ago.

Kaiyou notice me shivering, "is something wrong?" he asks, I shook my head, "nothing just bad memories," he didn't ask me any further about what I meant.

I was ready to trace my step back to Lei when my nose picked up a smell which is strange; I look round under the tables of the others to see is there a pet nearby that is emitting this smell.

The ferret watch me look round while his owner begins to eat her meal of steak and red wine, judging by the smell, "what are you doing?" he asks puzzled why I'm looking round for no apparent reason, there I saw another puppy that's grey as well sitting three tables away, in it's mouth is a large bone with meat still on it.

Kaiyou notice my gaze, "who's that?" I asks feeling that I know the puppy, "Jann Lee's puppy," the ferret replies, "I think he calls her Far," seemingly drawn towards her I walk away from Kaiyou, "hey wait up," he calls springing after me.

When I arrive Far has already dropped the bone out of her mouth, "Yo Kaze," I heard, looking to the Far's head I saw Miko sitting there with a bit of cheese in her paws, "I thought this puppy was you," she peeks over to stare at Far in the eye, "sorry for the mistake and climbing on top of you."

Far shook her head trying to dislodge the little field mouse, "better get off, your ride don't like you," Kaiyou advise, Miko did just that, while holding onto the rather large chunk of cheese, and ran up the ferrets head then perched there while munching the rest of her cheese, "when I said get off her head, I didn't mean get off her head and onto mine," the ferret complains.

I smile while Far stood in front of me, she stare at me with two deep blue eyes like mine, "do I know you?" she asks seemingly familiar to me, "no…" I spoke unsure.

She came closer until my nose is touching hers; something about this one contact sent a jolt through me.

She leapt back as I did, "it can't be," she spoke in disbelieve, only then did it occur to me, "sister?" I ask, she stare at me partly unbelieving and partly wishing it is, "you're my brother, right?" she seems very shaky about it, "yes, we escape that place together and was separated."

I lower my head knowing that I still feel enormous shame upon that, I was meant to watch my sister but I was too caught up in my own thought of escape that I didn't thought of thinking my own sister.

Part of me knew she probably hated me for that, but that didn't matter, at least she's alive and well, I was surprised when she pounce on me and nuzzle my face, "IT IS YOU BROTHER," she barks loud into my face.

Everything else left my mind as I roll over and pin my sister while I nip her ear with my teeth, she quickly pushes me off and pounce onto my back from the side and we roll around for a few minutes before we stopped, "I can't believe it really is you," she said once more unable to believe it with her very own eyes.

I couldn't believe it either that my sister is standing in front of me, "where have you been all this time?" she asks me, I wanted to know just as well, "what's that racket?" I heard a man's voice spoke; I look up to see the same man that had come to Lei room earlier.

Far look up as well, "you're Lei's puppy aren't you?" he asks expecting a answer from me, Far look to me, "so you found an owner as well?" she asks while keeping her eyes set up on her owner, "off with you," he tells me and waves his hand.

I look to my sister, she look at me as well, "don't go," she begs, part of me wanted to stay with her but another craved for Lei, "I know who your owner is now… I can come later and see you," she gave a reluctant nod, I felt the foot of her owner push me away, "go on scram," I took one last look at my sister, her eyes watering that I have to leave her again.

Unable to leave just then I walk up to my sister and rub my cheek against hers to reassure her, "I'm glad you're alive," I whisper into her ear, "I'm glad too," she whispers back when we parted.

I journey to Lei's table with Kaiyou and Miko in tow, "so that's your sister, I didn't think you had any siblings," Miko tells me while perch on top of Kaiyou's head, "yeah," they made it sound I've told them everything about my self already.

They saw me look even sadder, "cheer up, now you know where your sister is you can pay a visit to her," that alone didn't made feel any happier, "why don't you tell us how you two were separated?" Miko asks.

Lei saw me when I stood next to her seat, "just in time Foon, dinners nearly here," I didn't gave any acknowledgment, "hey is it me or is your puppy all of a sudden glum?" Tina observes my lack of reaction to my master.

I felt Lei hand grip my round the stomach and brought me up to her face, "he do look sad," she agrees, I paw her face for her to drop me, "he don't seem to be in the mood for games Lei," the wrestler went on, I felt Lei lower me to the ground.

She looks at me worried, "come on if you don't cheer up your owner going be really sad too," I didn't care at that moment, all I wanted is my sister to be here with me, "Lei are you alright?" I heard Tina asks, I look up to see Lei is staring at me sadly.

Part of me felt very hurt at what I did, "now you've done it," Miko tells me, I stood there and knew that if I'm unhappy Lei is unhappy, "I guess I'm been a little selfish," I told myself, but part of me still want to rebel against her.

Before I could do anything I heard someone come up, "Brother!" I turn to see my sister charge me, I didn't even move until I felt her hit me, we roll over a few times until we stopped with her pinning me, "I don't want you to leave," she whimpers in my chest.

All this commotion drew Lei attention to me as I roll over and began to play fight with my sister, Kaiyou watch with Miko, "too bad they weren't adopted together," the field mouse observe.

Lei watch me bark with joy as I chase my sister round and round under the table, "aaaawww how cute," I heard Tina praise, Far look back to me when I slow down "too slow!" she shouts, I try giving her a warning but it was too late when she collided with the leg of the table.

I watch her roll back and cry out in pain, rushing forward I inspect the spot where she hit the table's leg, "ow, ow, ow," she yelps in pain with tears in her eyes, I nuzzle her cheek, "it's alright," I notice Lei reaching down and take a hold of my sister.

I stand on my hind legs and walk a few awkward steps forward to see what is Lei planning to do with my sister, Kaiyou and Miko watch as well, "there, there you only bumped your head," Lei tells Far soothingly while stroking her back.

My sister looks peaceful while she sat in Lei's arms, "I like your owner," she compliments and rolls onto her back exposing her stomach, Lei laughs and tickles her tummy, Far giggles as the Chinese woman tickle her tummy.

At that moment I notice Ayane approaching us, "there you are," I saw her eyes narrow in anger, I thought it was probably Lei and Tina she was angry to see until she said, "what are you doing on top of my pet," I heard her growl.

Kaiyou sighs, "better get moving Miko or else Ayane might deicide she needs a mouse rug for her bedroom," the field mouse did as it was told and moves off quickly, Miko climb up the chair of Lei's and perched on top of my owners head.

I notice Lei reach up and place Miko on the table, "we have a mouse here," Tina said, "State the obvious you dumb blond!" I heard the mouse screech, from behind Ayane came Kasumi and Helena.

Helena dressed in an exquisite white dress, beside her came Josh, "yo kids," the dog spoke up while Kasumi in a dress of black stood a few paces away from the table, "Miko I told you to come back soon," the field mouse remain where she is.

Tina watches us, the pets, and sighs, "you guys are going to give me aw…" "TINA!" she heard the bellow of her father, all conversation within the dining hall ceased as the large male wrestler walk towards the table where Tina is.

His eyes are focused on Tina, "I told you to go home!" I turn to watch the blonde stood up defiantly, "I won't," she replies with no intention of backing down, I wonder why she's so defiant to her own father, "I want to be a model and I won't give up that dream," what she said made sense, who wouldn't want to succeed in their dream.

Bass face began to turn red, I wondered is he hot or something until he roars loudly, "THAT DOES IT!" I ran behind the table leg when he bellowed, "I'LL BEAT YOU IN THE TOURNAMENT TO SHOW WHAT A STUPID DREAM YOU'RE BEEN CHASING!" He turned and slammed his sledge hammer like hand into a nearby table.

I watch in horror as the table collapse from the force of his fist, the table is, thankfully, free so no one is injured, "I think he's angry," I heard Yony whispers between his paws, the bear cub had covered his face with his paws when Bass came.

Far had watch the whole incident, "that's one scary man," I nodded, everyone else watch Bass leave, "talk about gorilla strength," Ayane spoke up, amazed by the show of force, "and temper lets not forget," inputted Helena, which is kind of weird hearing them comment on one person when they've been at each others neck for the past day.

Another man move towards us, "I hope he never visits any of the clubs I'm working," the man is Jann Lee, I look to Far when she leapt out of Lei's arm and ran to her masters leg, he knelt down and pat her on the head when she began to whimper, "the big gorilla scared you?" I watch my sister press her head into his hand.

I'm amazed, despite my impression of my sisters owner been threatening, I'm surprise he's so gentle with my sister, Lei saw it too, "so that's your puppy?" conversations resume within the dinging hall.

The situation as it stands is that some of them are standing near our table, "why not sit down if you're going to talk?" Lei suggested, they agreed, some reluctant, others eagerly.

When they all seated I watch Kaiyou stand on the table at Ayane seat, "why am I sitting here?" Ayane asks making it sound like someone force her to sit there, the ferret nuzzle her nose, she laughs, "wark," he whistles, "hot momma, that's one hot babe," Tina bury her face in her arms in embarrassment.

All of us laugh, "So you are into woman," Ayane points out, we laugh even harder.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

Authors note: I haven't updated in months…. D'oh, anyway happy New Year.

Unforgiven Wolf (formally Unforgiven Gamer)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dead Or Alive characters, they belong to Team ninja/ Temco, all the pets feature in this fic are mine and probably a few of the ACC's.

**The Calm Before The Storm**

I gnaw on the chicken legs I've been given by Lei, my sister shared my meal, she kept complaining about me having a larger share, I pointed out she had something to eat when I saw her, she sulks in response by pawing my food whenever she can, as if begging me to give her some of mine.

Kaiyou held a sugar cube in his paws, he's currently trying to lick it all on his own, he stole it from Ayane cup of coffee when she ordered one, I can still hear her grumbling about Kaiyou stealing her sugar without asking, while her pet didn't seem to care of his actions.

Yony is dinging on the rest of the chicken that Lei had ordered, I watch the bear cub easily break the bones and devour all the juices and meat expertly ensuring that none is wasted, Miko is sitting on the table above me feasting on a dish of cheeses that's bigger than her!

I can hear the owners above speaking while the both my paws is slowly broken down, "were you planning on starving the pets Lei?" I hear the woman called Helena asks, I listen while I started on the second chicken leg, "of course not" I heard her quickly reply, probably blushing in been accused of starving us.

My sister grab the end of the bone I'm chewing and try to put it away from me, I knew she want to play a game when she growls playfully, we deicide to play tug of war since we both held the both in our jaws, I began pulling on my end as well, I growl loudly as I try to pull it harder, my sister growl as well as she try to pull it away from me.

The owners are looking below the table where we're playing, wondering what's all the noise about when they heard our growl no doubt, "those two are really going at it," Tina sounds like she's enjoying our game, I manage to wretch the bone out of my sisters mouth with a hard heave.

She lost her grip on the bone and fell on her back, she turns to see me triumphantly holding the bone in my mouth, she cry that she lost by lying on the floor and looking very miserable, I watch her while she stare at me teary that she lost the bone, and probably trying to get me to give her the bone.

It work like a charm, so I drop the bone in front of her, she smiles and began to gnaw on the bone, I heard a few "awww" from some of the humans, no doubt seeing my action as cute, "what a gentlemen," Helena praise for my action.

Looking up I saw Lei stare at me with a sweet smile, I didn't feel so bad about giving up my bone now, she reach down and pat me on the head, "ladies comes first Foon," I sat there and enjoy her patting my head, but still felt cheated out of my bone which I won fair and square.

Yony gave a mighty burp, I could smell the awful stench of the chicken and other smells mingled with it, I saw my sister shake her head to get rid of the smell, I did the same feeling a little nausea from the powerful mixture.

Above I heard some of them gasp or a flinch from their legs of shock, surprisingly Lei and Tina didn't flinch when they heard the burp from Yony, "what is that!" Helena demands, none of them had seen Yony because he hid next to the wall so Tina and Lei could only see him, that is out of the owners.

I can hear Tina laughs hysterically, "what's so funny?" I can hear Kaiyou's owner hiss, I'm wondering why she's so angry, Kaiyou quickly filled me in, "she pride herself in not been scared," that would explain why she seem so angry, but I find it rather stupid that she would be angry about something like that.

Lei picked me up and carried me out from underneath the table, she place me on the table, they all stare at me as if I did it, I felt uncomfortable from their stares of disbelieve, "he did that enormous burp?" Ayane asks looking surprised as the others, beside Tina whose trying to keep a straight face.

I squirm wanting to be out of the sight of their focused gaze, "of course, why did you think I called him Foon, or Kaze in your language?" Jann Lee stare at me, he gave a thoughtful look, he's probably guessing is Lei telling the truth, "you do have a knack for naming things," was it praise or a insult I'm not sure, Lei took it well by thanking him.

The Chinese man shrugs, Miko came up, I must be imaging it, but I thought Miko seemed bigger than she was five minutes ago.

Her owner, Kasumi, picked her up looking alarmed, "Miko, you're going to die if you get any more fatter," the field mouse looks up at Kasumi in anger by the look of it's tail twitching, "it's your fault for ordering so much food for me an…" her owner stroked her to silence any more insult be thrown at her, even if she didn't know it.

They still believing I did it when they look back to Lei, "come on that puppy couldn't had burped that loud," Helena look underneath the table again, she probably double checking to ensure Lei and Tina isn't trying to fool them.

My sister wonders out of from underneath the table and stares up to me, "what's happening?" Fred blurted in English for her to know what is happening, "stupid, stupid, Yony hiding next to Lei," this confuse them even further, everyone look at the parrot perched upon the shoulder of Tina for answers, he turn back to his cracker to make it seem he didn't said it at all.

Kasumi stare at the parrot then look to Lei whose trying desperately to hold back a laugh, "Lei" she asks in a way it made it sound like she's the one responsible for something, the others turn eyes to Lei, Yony stood up on his hind legs and manage to stand as high as the seated Lei.

Everyone stare disbelief, the people in the next table seeing Yony stumble to their feet in terror "don't tell me you adopted another pet already?" Ayane asks seemingly unable to believe a bear would be able to hide from them that well, Yony stare at me, "did I do something wrong?" he asked half scared.

A waiter drop the food in his plate when Yony look round, "down Yony," the parrot instructs, the bear cub sunk back down underneath the table like some sea monster from a movie I saw once.

Some of the guest seem nervous as they reseat themselves, "he's my dad's pet," Tina finally explains unable to keep it back any longer from the confused looks on their faces, no doubt a moment where you wish you had a camera.

I jump off Lei lap and onto the table, "they all too shocked by Yony to notice us now," Kaiyou tells me after he left his owners arms, I had to agree as some of them try to come with terms of the bear cub appearance.

Looking over the edge of the table I watch my sister stand on her hind legs, "come on big brother I want to be on top of the table too," she whimpers, I look round the table, "try and get Lei to bring you up."

She did as I said and began to pester Lei by whimpering at her feet for a few minutes, "Far wants you," Tina points out when she heard the whimpering from my sister, Lei look down as my sister gave a begging look, she picked her up and stroke her a few times.

My sister lay on Lei's lap forgetting that she wanted to sit on the table with me, "come here Far," I heard the bouncer call out to my sister, I watch her ears flick up when she heard his command, she happily obeys.

Jumping off my owners lap she walk straight across the table to her master and sat before him on the table, he smiles and pats her on the head, "that's a good girl," everyone have now got over the surprise of Yony and resume eating or talking, Lei pouts, "scared I'll take your puppy away?" Jann looks quizzical at her, as if she asks a question which didn't made much sense, "I wanted to pet her as well," he replies, Lei look a little guilty in her quick accusation.

Before any of us could say anything else, "ladies and gentlemen," I heard someone speak above me, everyone looked up to see the speakers that that position round the entire hall are projecting the speakers voice, as to where the speaker is I'm unsure.

I listen to the announcement, "welcome to the second tournament of Dead Or Alive," I recall the name of the tournament is the same as the first one that Lei attended before she took me in, "thank you for attending this tournament, as a observer or a fighter, I' am happy to have you here to witness this grand tournament," some people smile, others look grim.

Kaiyou and Miko didn't made a sound, neither did any of us as we continue to listen, "I' am glad to announce we have a even larger amount of participators than last time, so we have decided to have a tag team battle until we have eight tag teams left," this sound like they have a lot of people for this year.

I wonder how long will this tournament take, "since we are going to start tag team battles we are allowing for you to choose your partners," Jann Lee look to Lei, I never understood what past between them when they stare at each other for that moment.

The announcement continues, "You can register who you are partnered with at the registration desk at the front of the hotel, we'll be closing the desk for registration in two days, so please register before then or you will not participate in the tournament."

I saw some people look annoyed that another condition has been added, for them to find a partner in two days time or else they cannot enter the tournament.

By the far end of the hall I saw someone who looks faimiliar, I couldn't tell from where I sat but I'm sure I saw him, he sat next to a man whose talking to him.

The prize is declared, "the prize money is twenty million," I heard whispers of excitement from some people, "only one lucky winner will receive the prize," I could feel the tension in Lei's hand building while her hand rest upon my back, "thank you for listening I'm looking forward to your fights."

Silence descended upon us, "twenty million?" asks one person from another table astonished, I wonder how much is twenty million dollars, I didn't think any more of the matter, "so we have to find a partner," I heard Tina spoke up, she sound unhappy for a moment.

Looking round I saw all of them have lower their gaze to the table, none of them made eye contact with one another, Ayane is the only one that didn't look worried, she snorted, "I pity the fool who fights me," conversation in the dining hall resume.

Lei smiles when she heard Ayane spoke without any fear, "that's from the A team," we began to laugh at Ayane, she cross her arms looking annoyed, "but why have tag teams?" some of us wonder as well, "probably to cull the weakest from us," Helena speculates, the others nod, "hopefully one of us will win," I heard the auburn woman spoke softly.

Tina slap a hand on the back of her, "come on perk up the tournament means nothing than a good time beating men that been drooling," the humour didn't seem to lighten Kasumi mood one bit, I saw a look of malice cross Ayane eyes, "you should concentrate on finding a partner whose as weak as you are," before any of us could say a word she left the table.

Kaiyou looks to Ayane, "she probably returning to her room," what she said made her sound very cold, "I'll stick around since there's no point in following her back to bed so soon," Helena rub her hand on the back of Kasumi in assurance, no doubt what the lavender woman said have made an impact upon her.

I lay down, Kaiyou watch Miko struggle to climb up his back, "now whose fault was it to eat that much cheese?" the ferret berate, "oh shut up," the field mouse retorts, she's breathing hard when she finally reach the top of Kaiyou's head.

Far came back to my side, seeing me lie down she lie down next to me, "what's this tournament about?" she asks me having little idea what's it about, I shrug, "I don't know," Fred explains it to us, "the tournament is about two people fighting until one of them gives up or beaten unconscious."

Tina gave a angry look to Fred, when he spoke to us he squawk loudly which upset everyone, "pipe down Fred, or else you won't get any sugar crackers," the parrot went silent by the threat Tina made, "my that's one way to quieten him down," came the praise of Helena.

The tournament sound bad to me, "Why would people fight other people?" my sister had the same thought about it too, "I don't want Jann to fight," she whispers in fear, Kaiyou sighs, "it's for good reasons," the field mouse added her opinion as well, "everyone has their reason, be it money, fame or something else entirely different."

I feel so young when they talk to me of the reason why their owners are fighting one another, but I felt it's wrong to fight someone unless it's a worthy cause, like finding my sister whose nestle next to me happily.

At that moment my nose caught the scent of someone, I smelt this scent today already, the scent of blood like Ayane, but this is more intense as if the person whose scent belong to had killed countless people, plus another scent which is very faint, a smell which is wrong, that shouldn't even exist to be smelled.

It's hard to explain it I meant but it felt like if you look at an apple but it's got a mouth and its eating you rather than you eating it, I shook this feeling off and look up to the direction of the smell coming from, I saw the person who emanate the smell is walking towards our table.

It's the man from this afternoon when I met Tsubasa, now it came back to me as I recall him sitting at another table talking to another person, he wore a black tuxedo with a back bow tie, compare to his earlier clothes he looked less scary.

He step up to our table, "wow that's one nice suit Hayabusa," my master compliments, Tina nods, "my, my you look like you're ready to pick someone up for a dance," Tina teases as she look to auburn woman who seem very uncomfortable at that moment.

Helena smiles, "could it be this young lady here?" I watch from where I' am to Miko's owner, her face is crimson, I can see her hands fidgeting as she tries to ignore the man behind her, Kaiyou begins to laugh hysterically, "if only Ayane was here with a camera," I wasn't sure was it all that funny, but then again seeing her like this was rather funny.

My sister laughs as well, "she's blushing as bright as a tomato!" I wasn't sure why she's so red, "probably it's hot," I thought, "may I join you?" he asks politely, avoiding the question of why he's there, "sure there's a seat next to Kasumi," the auburn woman look down at her hands, as if there is some dirt under one of finger nails.

Ryu didn't seem to notice her, or how she reacted while he's present, it would seem that he didn't care about her reaction to his presences, "so are you entering the tournament for the money?" Tina asks, Ryu looks to her with a blank expression, my nose twitch as I can detect something about the man's mood when he spoke, "yes," obviously he's lying.

My sister twitch her ears, she must had known that he's lying as well, "this is quite a gathering," he points out, I wondered is he referring to people seated in our table or us the pets, "yeah it's quite a gathering as you can see," Helena spoke while she points to us, confirming my thought.

Ryu look to me then to the others, who are hiding underneath the table, "two puppies, a Ferret, a mouse, a bear cub, a fully grown dog and a parrot," Lei lists for Ryu, "talk about different taste," some of them smiles, "what kind of pet do you own Ryu?" Tina asks.

The others look to him wanting an answer to Tina's question, the man didn't seem interest in answering the question, "he has a falcon name Tsubasa," Kasumi answers softly, scared the man beside her would shout at her for telling them, Ryu seem to notice her for the first time and stare at her hard with his emerald eyes.

I can smell the sweat from her as she tries not to look nervous at all under the gaze of Ryu, "wow that's one exotic pet," Lei spoke in awe, Ryu turns his eyes away from the nervous woman, she breathes a sigh of relief when he turns away.

The others nod, beside brunette, Kaiyou rolls his eyes, "they all think that Tsubasa is his pet," I guess what he means is that Tsubasa chose to follow Ryu, I wonder if he would explain it to them that he don't owe the falcon.

He didn't seem interest in correcting them in their assumption, "I'm hungry," my sister's whines, I'm not sure how much my sister ate before I came and disturb her meal, probably small, but still it made me feel she's a little spoiled for her own good.

Miko perched upon Kaiyou's head, she seems half asleep, her owner had notice as well, "I should return to my room," reaching out she pick Miko from Kaiyou's head, the ferret smiles when she pats him on the head, "thanks for looking after Miko."

She departs from the table and made her way to the exit, we all watch her until she leaves the room through the double doors, "come on Ryu spill it, you like her don't you?" Tina demands, the moment they saw Kasumi is through the doors, Fred shook his head, "here we go again," he squawks quietly.

I listen, interest in what the reply is given to the question Tina has raised, "it is not of your concern," he replies, at that moment his emotions were unreadable, my sister looked at me for guidance when she couldn't guess what his emotions are.

Kaiyou watch as the others look to one another, probably wondering is he saying he likes her or he don't like not, "why so evasive of the question?" Helena questions, the others nods in agreement, "I' am only a friend," he replies.

This only made them more interested, "you're her best friend, right?" Lei inquire, I watch the man remain compose, he didn't seem afraid to answer nor eager, "in a way," he replies truthfully, it made my head spin whether he's her friend or more.

I could see Lei look hopelessly confused, her eyes looking to Ryu then to the others for help in trying to understand what is Ryu trying to say, "an interesting relationship you have with her Mr Hayabusa," Helena seem to understand what he's trying to tell them, "dose she mean anything to you?"

He look at Helena with some admiration, probably because she seem to understand what he thinks of Kasumi "it's complicated at best, but she is someone I've sworn to protect" he replies, he sound truthful in what he's stating, "or maybe I'm completely wrong," I just gave up trying to figure it out, I heard my sister thump her tail in annoyance to the complication of their relationship.

Kaiyou shrugs, "complicated indeed," he went on, "but then again he's going out with my owner," he adds, I look up interested, "and I can tell you they not just friends," this made me wonder do he hate Kasumi if he's with Ayane.

Yony stare at us, "are they in love?" he questions us, I couldn't answer for him, the ferret didn't try to answer either.

I wish I could understand what is the relationship between Ayane, Kasumi and Ryu is, it's like an itch that's in a hard to reach place, "lets not talk about it, my heads beginning to spin," Lei tells them all feeling more and more lost as they continue to debate the subject.

Tina nods in agreement, "makes me want to take some aspirins," Helena shrugs, "young love," she mummers, Jann Lee kept his arms crossed, "whatever the case you're going to fight her if she's your opponent right?" the bouncer asks.

Ryu remain silent, his remain expressionless making it hard to tell what is he thinking, "I hate to play against you in poker," the female wrestler comments, "that poker face of yours is too hard to read," Jann Lee sighs, "if we were playing poker I would have lost already, I quit," Far stood up when her owner stood up.

He scoops up my sister, "bye Brother!" she calls out as her owner carried her out of the dining hall, "shall we call it a day?" Helena asks to the rest of us, I felt tired and need sleep, "let's hit the sack," Tina agrees, she stood up with Fred standing on her shoulder.

Kaiyou sat there for a few moments, "mind if I sleep in your owner's room?" I look to Lei, "sure, it all depends upon your owners reaction and mine," the ferret thought about it for a moment, "I'm sure I can get mine to say yes," I smile knowing that he can persuade her very easily, as I can persuade mine.

Lei stretch her arms, "I need my beauty sleep," Lei tells no one in particular, I watch Tina walk away from us then turns, "see you in the morning," she calls out, Lei and Helena reply the same to Tina as she left the dining hall.

Yony ambled out from his hiding place, "I want to sleep," he complains to me for some odd reason as if I'm his parent, "we'll get some sleep once we get back up to Lei's room," he yawns, I can see the row upon row of sharp teeth in his mouth while he yawns, "he's not staying in your room, is he Lei?" Helena asks politely when she saw the bear cub move behind Lei's chair.

My owner glance back to Yony and shrugs, "if Bass is still in his room I'll return him," Helena raise an eye brow, "and if not?" she asks wondering what alternative might there be, I watch Lei smiles, "he'll sleep in my room," Kaiyou leapt onto Lei's dress from behind and climb up to her shoulder.

This startled her for a moment until she felt the ferret muzzle her cheek, "hey cut it out," she complains, not making any effort to stop Kaiyou or remove him from where he is, "looks like he likes you," I wanted some attention, so I began whimpering.

Helena knelt down and pat me on the head, I let her and loved every second of it, "looks like my pet is enjoying himself as well," Lei points out, Kaiyou watch me while he's perched upon my owners shoulder, "hey that's my owner you're stealing," Jock playfully barks.

His owner didn't forget about him and pat him on the head as well, "now, don't be jealous because I'm patting him, after all he reminds me when I got you as a puppy" Jock didn't protest one bit while she stroke his head.

Ryu remain seated as we all leave, I glance back to him and wonder what he's thinking when I saw the man he sat with during the announcement, he didn't look my way so I didn't see what he look like, but I saw his hair is black and is rather long.

It's tied into a low pony tail as it reach just below his neck, "who is he?" I wonder as I strain my ears to listen to what they say, "complications with them is the worse thing, isn't it old friend," he spoke cheerfully, Ryu glance to him, "you make it sound like its my fault," the man pats Ryu on the back, "it is if you're dating one of them."

I wanted to listen longer but heard Lei call me, with one last look to them I turn and ran after my owner.

Note: Please R&R thank you


End file.
